


Dall'altra parte del fiume

by Leia82



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia82/pseuds/Leia82
Summary: Cancellare. Il tredicenne Yuri Plisetsky l’ha sempre fatto.I propri limiti, le proprie debolezze, il proprio dolore. Ha imparato ad essere un soldato, e guardare dentro di sé non è mai stato prioritario al guardaredavantia sé. Perché saper graffiare è sempre bastato.Viktor Nikiforov, però, sa perfettamente cosa significa superare la sofferenza senza attraversarla davvero.In una San Pietroburgo che si sta tiepidamente risvegliando alla primavera, l’avvicinamento tra la Leggenda e la Tigre di Ghiaccio avverrà per gradi, e attraverso la condivisione di un difficile segreto. Ovviamente non mancheranno momenti tremendamente imbarazzanti, comici e fluff, il resto dell’irresistibile team russo, un burbero coach dalle adorabili guance da bulldog nonché un sensuale, biondissimo ospite (non propriamente) inatteso…“Anche se siamo attratti, temo,da ciò che ci abbandona, o promette di abbandonarci,alla fine credo che sia quel che ci accoglie a segnarci.”Tutto inizia al di là del fiume.Basterà attraversarlo. Ancora una volta.





	1. Prima della pioggia

**Author's Note:**

> Sarò brevissimissima.  
> Questa è la mia seconda fanfic su Yuri on Ice ma, a differenza della prima - che potrebbe idealmente proseguire per sempre - questa non sarà più lunga di tre, quattro capitoli.  
> E' una storia che meditavo da molto, è una storia estremamente personale. Uso Yuri Plisetsky sul palcoscenico della scrittura per raccontare qualcosa che credo possa riguardare un po' tutti (insieme all'aiuto, preziosissimo, di quel meraviglioso aiutante dork che è Viktor): il superamento del dolore, della perdita e dell'abbandono, insieme all'accettazione di un'infanzia negata, di un amore puro implorato e perduto.  
> Ma parlo anche di ciò che ci aspetta dall'altra parte del dolore, una volta che ci siamo passati attraverso. Di cosa significa essere salvati dagli amici - quelli veri - e di cosa vuol dire, davvero, diventare adulti.  
> Due note: la prima. All'inizio volevo calare quest fic nello stesso universo di "Tutto ciò che è sul ghiaccio (noi lo chiamiamo Amore)", poi ho cambiato idea. Certi dettagli realtivi al passato dei protagonisti devono essere per forza un filo diversi. Secondo: il rating è rosso a causa di riferimenti sessuali abbastanza espliciti e, soprattutto, a causa di una o due scene di sesso che appariranno più avanti. Specifico: NON saranno assolutamente tra Yuri e Viktor, a scanso di equivoci. :P vi do' un aiutino: la Svizzera è un bellissimo paese... (per chi legge la mia prima fic: UPS, I did it again.)  
> Buona lettura e... adorerei sapere cosa ne pensate. <3 se avete amato la storia, lasciatemi un commentino, ve ne sarò immensamente grata!  
> Leia

__**I. Prima della pioggia**  
  
  


  
_È per questo che siamo qui._  
_Per combattere attraverso il dolore e,_  
_quand’è possibile, per alleviare il dolore altrui._  
_Così semplice. Così difficile da capire._

[Andre Agassi, Open]  
  
_Anche se siamo attratti, temo, da ciò_  
_che ci abbandona, o promette di abbandonarci,_  
_alla fine credo che sia quel che ci accoglie a segnarci._  
  
[J. R. Moheringer, Il bar delle grandi speranze]

  
  
  
C'era un odore di terra bagnata e di lontananza nell'aria, e Yuri Plisetsky era in grado di distinguere perfettamente entrambi come se non avesse fatto altro che annusarli, nella sua vita.  
Sollevò la testa verso il cielo. Due iridi verdissime sfidarono la fitta, improvvisa cortina di pioggia, brillando fioche dietro i pochi ciuffi dorati visibili sotto il cappuccio già fradicio della felpa. Le nubi premevano su San Pietroburgo come una pesante coperta dalle cangianti sfumature del grigio e del violetto che, verso ovest, inaspettatamente si squarciava per aprirsi in uno spettacolare, limpido tramonto infiammato di rosa.  
Sembrò metterci un po' per rendersi conto dell'acqua sulla pelle. Piegò lentamente le braccia davanti a sé, fissandosi le mani. Improvvisamente, come risvegliandosi da un sogno, mutò drasticamente espressione.  
“ _Shit._ ”  
… _Il cazzo di ombrello che mi ha prestato quel fulminato di Popovich_.  
L'aveva dimenticato alla pista. Insieme alle indicazioni per la casa di Yakov. Le aveva lasciate... nell'armadietto?  
La sacca fece uno strano rumore molliccioso, quando toccò il terreno. Gli era scivolata dalla spalla senza che se ne rendesse conto. Mentre pensava se, effettivamente, la lingua russa prevedesse il termine 'molliccioso', Yuri iniziò a ripeterlo tra sé e sé come una cantilena visualizzando uno dei grossi, polposi pezzi di carne di maiale della macelleria di fiducia del nonno mentre veniva sbattuto senza troppi complimenti sul bancone umido di sangue dalle tozze mani del signor Rostislav. Soltanto quando decise di guardarsi i piedi si accorse di essere immerso fin quasi alle caviglie in una pozzanghera inspiegabilmente già zeppa di fango.  
“Ma porca di quella...”  
“ _... Yuuuu-raaaa_!”  
“... puttana... troia.”  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia con un grugnito. Un alto ragazzo dai capelli chiarissimi gli stava correndo incontro dal fondo della strada, agitando una mano. Reggeva un grande ombrello azzurro e verde, un borsone dai colori della bandiera russa infilato a tracolla.  
Il tredicenne lo degnò soltanto di un'altra, velocissima occhiata seccata, quindi si voltò. Imbracciò nuovamente la borsa ormai gocciolante e, iniziando a marciare a lunghe falcate, cercò di ignorare i gelidi rivoli di fango che avevano preso a colargli lungo i jeans. Suo malgrado rabbrividì.  
Sulla __Kadetskaya liniya__ i lampioni si accesero uno dopo l'altro, contemporanei alla fitta che Yuri percepì all'altezza del cuore. Spalancò allora la bocca, nella vana speranza di lasciar fuggire tra le auto che gli sfrecciavano accanto sia la malinconia che quell'opprimente, acuto senso di inquietudine che lo accompagnava – costante e implacabile, un presentimento dai contorni fumosi ma soffocanti – sin da quando aveva memoria. E che, da quando era arrivato a San Pietroburgo, era nettamente peggiorato.  
Il battito gli accelerò. Ancora una volta, cercò di continuare a respirare.  
“... _Yuraaaa_! Ti accompagno a casa di Yakooov! E magari prima andiamo a mangiarci qualcosaaaa!”  
La voce del ragazzo era sempre più vicina, odiosamente cantilenante e – Yuri cacciò fuori la lingua, emettendo un rasposo verso disgustato – quel che era peggio, premurosa in maniera vomitevole. Cercò di aumentare l'andatura ma qualcosa, nelle ginocchia, gli cedette di schianto.  
Sbuffò, poi si portò una mano al cuore. Le dita gli tremavano.  
Non bastava non esser riuscito a completare nemmeno un salto in maniera decente, si disse.  
_Nemmeno oggi. Nemmeno dopo cinque, fottuti, merdosissimi giorni._  
“Vaffanculo” sussurrò, serrando la mano a pugno. La pioggia gli correva lungo la mascella, veloce. “Stupido... stupido Nikiforov.”  
 

~  
 

 _Sports Champions Club,_  
_San Pietroburgo,_  
_Cinque giorni prima – 27 marzo 2013  
ore 18.30_

 

“La tentazione di staccargli le guance a morsi è forte. Mhhh, è la cosa più adorabile che abbia mai visto!”  
“Oh, Mila.”  
“Ma guardalo, Georgi. Me lo mangerei di baci.”  
“Secondo me ti affonda i canini nella gola se soltanto ci provi. E poi beve il tuo sangue. Ma una cosa è certa...” Assottigliò gli occhi azzurri, lanciando davanti a sé un lungo, sognante sguardo contemplativo. “... Quando sarà più grande sembrerà un tormentato, bellissimo eroe romantico da romanzo gotico. Mhhh, gli auguro di riuscire a conquistare una donna meravigliosa come la mia Anya... ”  
Mila Babicheva si lasciò cadere contro la barriera, allungando le sinuose braccia color porcellana lungo il bordo. Rivolse al bel ragazzo dai capelli scuri un grande sorriso divertito e lui sospirò languidamente, riprendendo a sistemarsi l'assurdo ciuffo zeppo di gel per cercare di portarlo un altro paio di centimetri oltre la già ridicola altezza a cui era sospeso.  
Mentre risollevavano entrambi il viso sulla distesa ghiacciata, Viktor Nikiforov li fissò dal centro della pista. Percorse ancora una volta un'ampia curva, saltò, eseguì un _quadruple lutz_. Senza la minima sbavatura.  
“Viktor, sai mica qualcosa del nuovo pupillo di Yakov?”  
Georgi incrociò le braccia al petto, osservando la _Leggenda Russa_ scivolare, leggera, nella loro direzione. Lui buttò l'asciugamano che aveva recuperato intorno al collo, quindi si accostò ai due amici muovendo appena l'aria. Quando sentirono un familiare timbro rauco urlar loro di sospendere l'allenamento si girarono all'unisono.  
Un ragazzino dai corti capelli biondissimi stava lentamente avanzando verso di loro, preceduto dalla massiccia figura di Yakov Feltsman. Viktor allungò le labbra.  
“Mh. Solo che sta vincendo tutto quello che è possibile vincere nelle gare juniores. E che, più che un vampiro…”  
Si bloccò. Due grandi occhi fiammeggianti intercettarono i suoi. Nonostante la distanza un vivo verde smeraldo spiccava, nitido, incorniciato da dolci, delicati lineamenti da cherubino.  
“... È una piccola... tigre dalle unghie affilate... ” riprese, quasi a bassa voce. “Stanno iniziando a chiamarlo _The Ice Tiger_ , all'estero. Fuori dal ghiaccio è _The Russian Punk_.”  
Mila fece un debole fischio, colpita.  
“Un bel micino vivace, insomma.”  
“Già. Ho assistito ad un paio di sue performance, durante la scorsa stagione. Mi ha chiesto di preparargli un programma per quando debutterà tra i senior. Non ho mai visto un talento simile in un ragazzino così giovane.”  
“Oh, io sì.” La ragazza dai capelli rossi ridacchiò. “E anche Georgi, e Yakov. E, uhm, il mondo intero?”  
“ _Ah-a._ Ma questa è la nuova generazione, _vishenka_. Non ero così, alla sua età. Fa già dei salti che io ho imparato soltanto a quattordici, quindici anni. Infila quadrupli come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.” Il ragazzo portò un pallido dito alle labbra, scrutando il piccolo russo avvicinarsi. “Sarà… interessante.”  
“Allora, ragazzi.” Yakov inclinò le lame di lato, arrestandosi ad una manciata di metri dai tre pattinatori. I suoi infossati occhi trasparenti passarono velocemente in rassegna i loro visi, e quando piantò le mani sui fianchi si schiarì la voce con un grasso colpo di tosse. “Questo è Yuri Plisetsky, e da oggi si allenerà con voi. Ha appena compiuto tredici anni. Negli ultimi tre ha fatto parte del mio gruppo degli juniores, ma ho deciso di passarlo al vostro perché sono certo che potrà imparare moltissimo...”  
Viktor abbassò lentamente la mano, infilandola nell'incavo del gomito. Lo sguardo di Yakov si era fermato all'altezza delle sue iridi celesti.  
“... Specialmente da te, _Vitya_.”  
“Oh. Ma certo. Io e Yuri, comunque... mhh, ci conosciamo già.”  
“Giusto, sì. I Campionati Nazionali juniores dell'anno scorso.” Le nude sopracciglia di Yakov si piegarono verso il basso, formando uno strano, inquietante angolo fra il minaccioso e lo speranzoso. “Comunque... si presume che Yuri possa imparare da un _senior_ che cerca, almeno una volta ogni tanto, di comportarsi in maniera matura. Posso provare a crederci, Viktor?”  
Mila scoppiò a ridere, mentre Georgi si chinò sul bordo per recuperare una bottiglietta d'acqua, sul viso affilato un'espressione di annoiato, indifferente distacco. Yuri Plisetsky, invece, sembrava non aver mosso un muscolo per l'intera durata della conversazione, rimanendo perfettamente immobile sui pattini, neri come l'aderente completo d'allenamento che gli fasciava l'esilissima figura.  
Viktor scrollò le spalle. Sorrise appena, poi lanciò un'eloquente occhiata a Yakov, avanzando veloce verso il giovane russo.  
“Benvenuto, Yuri.” Gli si fermò davanti, tendendogli allegro una mano. “Sono felice di potermi allenare con te. E Yakov esagera, so essere una persona _mooolto_ matura. Quando voglio, s'intende.”  
Il ragazzino sembrò squadrarlo, vagamente torvo, non dando la benché minima impressione di ricordare il loro incontro. Allungò comunque un braccio. Viktor si rese conto che il punto più ampio – il gomito? – era largo quanto il suo polso.  
“ _Oi_. Ci rivediamo” bofonchiò lui con un forte accento moscovita, circondandogli subito le dita. Fu una stretta leggerissima, e durò un istante. Viktor lo guardò riportare immediatamente la mano lungo il fianco. “Ho smesso di fare quadrupli. _Per ora._ ”  
Il venticinquenne non fece nemmeno in tempo a riaprire bocca che Yuri gli aveva già dato le spalle. Raggiunse il centro della pista in un lampo, e Yakov sospirò.  
“Non è per niente facile, il piccolo _Yuratchka_.” mormorò con la bocca impastata. Tossì. “Ricorderai il suo temperamento.”  
Viktor spinse le mani nelle tasche della tuta, ruotando lentamente sulle lame per avvicinarsi a Yakov.  
“Eccome. Ha davvero smesso di fare i quadrupli?”  
“Ma va. Quando crede che non lo stia guardando li prova.”  
“Ovviamente.” Il giovane rise. “Come facevo io.”  
“Vitya...”  
“Mh?”  
Il vecchio coach si passò le dita tra i pochi capelli grigi che gli erano rimasti, percorrendo poi l'alta fronte rugosa col palmo aperto. Viktor lo fissò. Improvvisamente gli sembrò stanchissimo.  
“Yuri è ribelle, intrattabile, cocciuto. E' sfrontato e sboccato. Ma non fidarti di quello che vedi, _mai_. Non ti dirà moltissime cose. Non te le mostrerà.”  
I glaciali occhi di Yakov si trasformarono in due fessure pensierose, venendo attraversati da un malcelato velo di preoccupazione. Viktor attese, percependo un'agrodolce, antica stretta attorno al cuore. Perché ricordava perfettamente quello sguardo. L'aveva visto quasi ogni giorno, per anni.  
“... Non ha avuto un'infanzia facile, a Mosca. Ha dovuto imparare ad essere forte sin dai primissimi anni di vita, e non ti chiederà facilmente aiuto. Vuole risolvere sempre tutto da solo. L'ho spostato con voi anche perché, da gennaio, ho avuto l'impressione che si fosse isolato ancora di più, nel gruppo juniores. Aveva iniziato a fare a botte con alcuni compagni. Oltre che a... pattinare in un modo che, decisamente, non è da lui.”  
Il ragazzo annuì, piano.  
“Cioè?”  
“Lo vedrai.”  
“Uhm. Sta da te, adesso?”  
“Sì. Non volevo più lasciarlo con gli altri, al dormitorio in centro. E ho deciso di... uhm, affidarlo ad un insegnante privato. Studia da casa. Con me, a volte. Ma non credo aiuterà. Non davvero.”  
Yakov spostò brevemente lo sguardo su Viktor, quindi lo riportò sulla distesa ghiacciata, dissimulando un burbero, impacciato imbarazzo.  
“Lo sai, non... non sono mai stato bravo con le parole, comunque. O nel dimostrare affetto.”  
L'altro si inumidì le labbra. Sbatté le palpebre una volta, tenendo le lunghe ciglia color cenere abbassate sui pattini. Udì a malapena Georgi scoppiare in una piccola risata. La sua voce gli sembrò incredibilmente distante, come se stesse risuonando dentro una grossa bolla gommosa.  
“Invece lo sei stato, Yakov. A modo tuo. Mi hai salvato da me stesso... moltissime volte.” Tornò a guardarlo. “Ti devo tanto. Ti dovrò sempre tanto. Sei stato la migliore guida che potessi mai sperare di avere. E sono sicuro che lo sarai anche per Yuri.”  
Nello spazio che separava coach e allievo il silenzio galleggiò per dei fugaci secondi, denso, mischiandosi appena col brusio prodotto dal folto gruppo di visitatori che si era appena affacciato dagli spalti. La bolla sembrò catturare anche loro.  
“... Okay, okay. Ma adesso piantala. Mi farai salire la glicemia, dannazione” bofonchiò infine Yakov, prendendo a fendere nervosamente l'aria davanti a sé con una mano come per scacciare una grossa zanzara fastidiosa. Diede le spalle a Viktor, poi prese a cercare con discreta furia le tasche del piumino. Il ragazzo scorse un vago rossore tingergli le lunghe guance scavate. Gli avevano sempre ricordato quelle di un grosso bulldog. Anzi, in generale Yakov gli aveva _sempre_ ricordato un grosso bulldog. Grigio, tracagnotto e perennemente ingrugnito. Irrimediabilmente _adorabile_.  
Trattenne una risata, resistendo all'irrefrenabile impulso di montargli sulla schiena per tirargliele da dietro, esattamente come faceva da bambino.  
“Tornando... a Plisetsky...”  
L'oggetto della loro conversazione si era spinto all'estremità opposta della pista, e stava tentando dei tripli. Viktor lo guardò sbagliare l'atterraggio di una combinazione _salchow - toe loop_ salvandosi dalla caduta soltanto appoggiando pesantemente un palmo sul ghiaccio.  
“... Tienilo d'occhio per me. Stagli... stagli vicino. Credo che tu possa capirlo... più di quanto potrò mai fare io.”  
Il vecchio coach sembrò incassare la testa nelle spalle, e Viktor si ritrovò ad osservare l'ampia pelata di Yakov rendendosi conto di provare per il suo allenatore un profondo, sconfinato affetto rimasto immutato per più di dieci anni, sopravvissuto indenne a ribellioni, crisi adolescenziali, follie, complicate prese di coscienza. Fallimenti – molti di più di quelli che il mondo sportivo ricordava, o poteva considerare tali – e altrettanti dolori, spesso guariti senza lasciare cicatrici profonde solamente grazie ad una pacca sulla spalla o ad un legnosissimo, disastroso ma incredibilmente confortante abbraccio da parte di uno degli uomini più emotivamente stitici di tutta la Russia. Viktor aveva infatti imparato a decifrare il ruvido amore di Yakov e ad accettarlo, esattamente come gli arrivava – e con lui Mila, e Georgi – senza farsi troppe domande e senza pretendere, mai, che fosse qualcosa di diverso.  
“... Lo farò, _coach_.”  
L'aria del palazzetto sapeva di neve e plastica, come sempre. Nel richiudere le labbra Viktor lo sentì sulla punta della lingua, distintamente – un sentore metallico, piacevolmente amaro – rendendosi conto che non ci aveva più fatto caso da tanto, tantissimo tempo.   
_Quanto può diventare familiare un sapore,_ si disse. _Un edificio, una lastra di acqua ghiacciata. Un modo di vivere._  
Udì il proprio allenatore fare un ultimo, esasperato sospiro fuso ad uno strano mugugno, ma mentre si allontanava verso l'uscita della pista con un braccio piegato a mo' di saluto Yakov rallentò, quindi si fermò. Si voltò ancora una volta verso di lui.  
“Però... Cristo santo, Vitya, questa volta almeno provaci a fare l'adulto _sul serio_ , okay?”   
 

~

  
Decisamente Yuri Plisetsky non era qualcosa che poteva definirsi _facile,_ e Viktor se ne accorse immediatamente.  
A malapena salutava, la mattina. Arrivava sempre insieme a Yakov, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche della giacca come a volerci fare dei buchi – poteva vedergli le nocche sporgere, le cuciture tirare – con il cappuccio dell'immancabile felpa punk della giornata calato sugli occhi. Quando si incrociavano nello spogliatoio, poi, Viktor gli gettava delle occhiate veloci. Vederlo cambiarsi non era molto diverso dall'assistere ad una lotta. I suoi movimenti erano quasi violenti, spesso esasperati, come se volesse essere ovunque tranne che su quella panca o, al contrario, l'adrenalina già gli scorresse sotto la pelle, mista a una misteriosa, incontenibile frustrazione. Sbatteva la porta dell'armadietto, inveiva tutte le volte che gliene capitava uno difettoso. Si infilava i pattini come se stesse domando una bestia feroce, in pista sembrava costantemente insofferente. Alle consegne di Yakov, ai suoi consigli, a quelli degli altri coach. Il suo talento restava evidente, certo, anzi, _mostruoso –_ possedeva un'elevazione mai vista, era veloce e sinuoso come un gatto, per non parlare di tutti i doppi e i tripli che eseguiva fluidamente con le braccia alzate – ma quello che gli aveva detto Yakov era vero.  
Nel pattinaggio di Yuri c'era qualcosa di strano. Di _spaventato,_ e fragile. Sul ghiaccio non era più il ragazzino sfrontato che Viktor aveva visto trionfare ai Campionati juniores, così come la stretta di mano che gli aveva dato il primo giorno non aveva nulla a che vedere con quella con cui gli aveva strappato la promessa di un programma al suo debutto nella categoria senior.  
A volte, cadeva. Sui salti più semplici. E non perché, tecnicamente, li sbagliasse. Altre, invece, spariva dalla pista. Dieci, quindici minuti. Yakov diceva che aveva cominciato a farlo spesso, negli ultimi mesi. “E' un adolescente, in fondo. Andrà a chiudersi in bagno” gli aveva detto il giorno dopo l'arrivo di Yuri, addentando voracemente un grosso _blinis_ al burro e salmone arrotolato a mo' di crepe al bar del palazzetto. “Lo fa anche a casa. Uhm, ha decisamente più senso della privacy di quanta ne avessi tu, Vitya, questo è certo.”  
A quelle parole Viktor aveva riso, ricordando tutte le volte in cui Yakov l'aveva beccato a masturbarsi in pieno giorno quando aveva circa tredici, quattordici anni. Anche lui aveva vissuto a casa sua, per un breve periodo. Il senso del pudore, effettivamente, non era mai stata una delle caratteristiche più spiccate dello Zar del pattinaggio russo, e i primi tempi in cui Yakov si era affacciato alla sua porta – ovviamente spalancata – per dirgli qualcosa ritrovandolo con una mano stretta intorno al glorioso, decisamente ben messo gioiello di famiglia (già allora Viktor era conosciuto come la _Leggenda Russa_ – e lo poteva essere in tutti i sensi, senza dubbio), il ragazzo si era ritrovato a pensare che, prima o poi, avrebbe finito per diventare il solo responsabile di un ricovero d'urgenza del suo vecchio coach. Quando succedeva, infatti, la faccia di Yakov passava paurosamente dal rosa pallido al viola prugna, che mutava in borgogna acceso se, a completare il quadro, il momentaneo silenzio veniva spezzato da qualche gemito di piacere particolarmente entusiasta proveniente dal portatile di Viktor. A quel punto, Yakov si limitava a sbattere la porta senza pronunciare una parola e soltanto parecchie ore dopo, durante l'allenamento, finiva per infilare nel bel mezzo di una contorta spiegazione tecnica un borbottante ' _e chiudila almeno quella cazzo di porta, Cristo.'_  
“... Uhm.”  
“ _Uhm_ cosa?”  
“Non so mica se va a farsi le seghe, Yakov.”  
“Perché, te che facevi?”  
“ _Quattro_ volte per allenamento?”  
“Eh.”  
“E che cazzo, Yakov. Al massimo due. Di cui una a casa. E mica ogni giorno, dai.”  
Lui l'aveva fissato, scettico, rivolgendo poi lo stesso sguardo al suo appetitoso _blinis_. Controvoglia gli aveva quindi allungato la metà rimasta, brontolando qualcosa sugli ultimi cazziatoni del suo medico in merito ai valori del suo colesterolo cattivo. Dopo il primo boccone, Viktor aveva cercato di convincersi che avesse ragione. Su Yuri. Poi, mentre il burro gli scendeva in gola, era scoppiato a ridere.  
“Vabbè, te lo dico. Lasciavo la porta aperta perché _adoravo_ vedere il tuo faccione da bulldog sconvolto. Sai che noia, se mi chiudevo in camera? E poi, ti eri appena lasciato con Lilia. _Dovevo_ tirarti su.”  
Yakov l'aveva guardato finirsi il _blinis_ con una punta di dolore, sollevando appena un sopracciglio glabro.  
“Oh, sicuro. Grasse risate a vedere il tuo pisello per un anno intero.”

  
~

  
Georgi incise un altro, pigro semicerchio con le lame, e fermandosi accanto a Viktor prese a scrutare la pista affollata.  
“Woah. Oggi siamo davvero in tanti, per l'allenamento generale... ”  
La nuova stagione era ufficialmente cominciata, ed erano almeno un paio i nuovi team che avevano deciso di utilizzare lo _Sports Champions Club_ come punto di riferimento, quell'anno. In totale, quel pomeriggio, almeno quindici atleti erano sul ghiaccio, senza contare allenatori e coordinatori. Ancora qualche settimana e anche gli allenamenti dedicati alle coreografie individuali sarebbero iniziati.  
Yakov si era dovuto improvvisamente assentare per questioni familiari, ma Viktor non aveva osato chiedergli dettagli. Sarebbe stato via un paio di giorni. In sua vece erano comunque presenti ben due coach che, da bordo pista, sembravano seguire ogni movimento che veniva compiuto sul ghiaccio con la massima attenzione.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli argentati dedicò loro sono una breve occhiata. Sbatté le ciglia, tornando subito a fissare il centro della pista.  
“Che guardi?”  
Georgi seguì la linea degli occhi di Viktor indagare le figure che si muovevano davanti a loro, veloci.  
“Plisetsky.”  
“Uhm. Stamattina gli ho chiesto se gli andava di mangiare insieme, a pranzo. Mi ha risposto con una specie di ringhio. _Diamine_ , non è stato _affatto_ carino.”  
Viktor increspò la bocca. Non si girò, mantenendo le iridi celesti sulla distesa ghiacciata.  
“ _Gosha_ , ha tredici anni. Ed è una piccola tigre in piena tempesta ormonale, lo sai. Potrebbe essere la sua risposta standard.”  
Lui incrociò le belle braccia tornite, mordicchiandosi le labbra.  
“Beh, a tredici anni _io_ ero _estremamente_ educato.” Sospirò. “Comunque, non mi pare apprezzi particolarmente nemmeno la compagnia degli altri gruppi.”  
Viktor aprì appena la mascella, facendo scrocchiare debolmente la mandibola. Seguì Yuri dribblare chiunque incrociasse con degli spigolosi, bruschi movimenti infastiditi, ma quando si sistemò in un piccolo spiazzo deserto a provare degli _axel_ il ragazzo si stupì nel vederglieli eseguire con incomprensibile mediocrità, inciampando rovinosamente sull'ultimo doppio.  
Fece allora per muoversi nella sua direzione, ma si bloccò quando notò Mila arrivargli alle spalle. La ragazza gli buttò le braccia al collo. Yuri parve sussultare, poi si voltò di scatto. Immediatamente le gridò contro qualcosa, scansandosela di dosso come se fosse stato appena assalito dal più schifoso degli insetti giganti. Viktor fu in grado di sentire la sua voce nonostante la distanza, mentre almeno cinque teste si voltavano a guardarli.  
Yuri sembrava totalmente fuori di sé. La sedicenne lo fissava, i bei lineamenti delicati stravolti dall'espressione più mortificata che Viktor le avesse mai visto in viso e quando la guardò portarsi una mano alla bocca, apparentemente in lacrime, corse a precipitarsi oltre il centro della pista.  
“... Che succede?”  
Frenò con violenza in mezzo a loro. Le lame dorate dei suoi pattini si coprirono di un farinoso strato di trucioli ghiacciati.  
“Succede che qualche appiccicosa ragazzina si piglia confidenze non richieste!” urlò Yuri, l'indice puntato contro Mila. Viktor notò le sue pupille. Erano dilatate, e lucide. “Odio essere toccato. Odio essere abbracciato. E non sono più un bambino, cazzo!”  
“Io... volevo solo...”  
“Cosa, consolarmi? Coccolarmi come un fottuto cagnolino?”  
“... farti... sorridere.”  
I grandi occhi violetti della ragazza si chiusero una volta. Quando si riaprirono rimasero bassi. Non stava piangendo, ma Viktor ero certo che si stesse trattenendo.  
Yuri serrò le dita contro le anche.  
“ _Oi,_ senior. Sia chiaro. Anche se ci alleniamo insieme, non dobbiamo per forza essere amici. Nè, _ciuffetto Elvis_ ” Mosse la testa, di scatto. Le sue iridi feline trovarono quelle blu, avvilite, di Georgi, immobile appena dietro Viktor. “mangiare insieme” sibilò. “E soprattutto non ho bisogno della vostra compassione quando sbaglio un cazzo di salto. Soltanto l'idea mi fa semplicemente _vomitare_.”  
“Yuri, non penso fosse quello che intendesse Mila. E comunque” Viktor coprì un altro metro, arrivandogli vicinissimo. Lo fissò, severo, sovrastandolo di trenta centimetri abbondanti. La pattinatrice dai capelli fulvi si strinse nelle braccia, e risollevando la testa deglutì. “non è certamente il modo di trattare una ragazza.”  
L'altro sostenne il suo sguardo, allungando le labbra sottili con irriverente strafottenza.  
“Cos'è, una delle sacre regole del meraviglioso Zar di Russia Nikiforov?”  
“No. Direi che, semplicemente, è una cosa chiamata _rispetto_.”  
Per tutta risposta Yuri fece una smorfia.  
“Sai che c'è? La mia, di cosa, si chiama _non rompetemi il cazzo._ ”  
Georgi fece mezzo giro su se stesso, nascondendo il viso dietro ad una mano aperta. Mila tornò a guardare a terra, mentre Viktor raccolse un profondo, lentissimo respiro.  
“Yuri...”  
“... Tutto bene, qui?”  
Una signora mora sulla cinquantina arrivò alle loro spalle, veloce. Si arrestò tra Yuri e Viktor, squadrandoli con una lunga occhiata inquisitoria. Il tredicenne fece per aprire bocca, i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi, ma Viktor lo anticipò.  
“Certo, coach. Stavamo solo... _discutendo_ di un paio di cose. Uhm, tecniche. Ma tutto a posto, sul serio.”  
L'allenatrice dalla folta chioma scura rimase in silenzio. Georgi scivolò accanto a Mila, circondandole la vita con un braccio. Le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, e lei sorrise. Con tristezza. Yuri, invece, lanciò un'infuocata occhiata a Viktor. Visibilmente scocciato si sistemò i guanti, poi la maglia.  
“... Io torno ad allenarmi.”  
Si girò. Per un po' la coach seguì la sua schiena vagare in mezzo al bianco.  
“Anche voi, su. Riprendete l'allenamento” mormorò infine con una punta di rassegnazione, indicando la pista con un breve cenno del viso. “Comunque... non fateci troppo caso. Ho allenato un sacco di ragazzini come Yuri. Tra un po' andrà meglio. Hanno bisogno di tempo.”  
La guardarono tornare verso il bordo. Viktor si accostò a Mila, e dandole un tenero buffetto sulla guancia la attirò dolcemente contro di sé.  
“... Scusa, _milochka_.”  
“E di che, _Baba._ Nessuno può trattar male la mia _malìshka_.”  
“E' che mi sembrava così solo. E...”  
“Te l'avevo detto che non mi sembrava _esattamente_ un micino che faceva le fusa.” Georgi inclinò la testa, gonfiando brevemente le guance. Rilasciò l'aria sbuffando. “Forse dovremmo davvero lasciar perdere, e...”  
“No. Io non lascio perdere.”  
Mila si staccò dal petto di Viktor. Fissò Georgi, risoluta, poi risollevò la testa per cercare gli occhi color del cielo del venticinquenne.  
“So che ti ha detto Yakov, Vitya. Su Yuri, intendo. Credo... credo che abbia bisogno di amici, anche se è convinto di no.” Aggrottò appena le sopracciglia. “Io continuerò ad essere affettuosa. Gentile, perlomeno. Non me ne frega niente se mi tratterà male.”  
Lui le sorrise.  
“La mia saggia, bellissima Mila. Ti adoro. Meno male che ci sei tu a rendere migliore questo freddo, freddo mondo.”  
Lei ridacchiò, tirandosi indietro un lucido ciuffo rosso. Georgi, invece, emise un piccolo rantolo lagnoso.  
“Grazie, eh.”  
“Oh, ma dai. Non fare il gelosone. Voglio bene anche a te, _drama queen_ del mio cuore.”  
“Una drama queen poco saggia, a quanto pare.”  
“... Ma sempre bellissima _.”_  
“Uhm, _questo_ è maledettamente vero.”  
Viktor lasciò Mila, tornando a cercare distrattamente Yuri. Scandagliò i visi di ogni atleta ma, dopo un po', capì che aveva lasciato la pista. _Per la terza volta, oggi, da quando abbiamo iniziato l'allenamento_.  
“Comunque... Baba ha ragione. Sarei per tentare, sul serio. Tutti insieme.” Ruotò intorno a Georgi, appoggiandosi mollemente alla sua spalla con un gomito. “Strategia gentilezza indecente, fase uno. Ovvero, riempiamo il piccolo Yuratchka di attenzioni nauseanti.”  
Il viso di Mila si illuminò, entusiasta.  
“Mhh. Zucchero, arcobaleni e unicorni?”  
“Qualcosa del genere, sì.”  
Georgi voltò immediatamente il viso per fissare Viktor, scettico.  
“Carissimi, apprezzo _enormemente_ le vostre buone intenzioni, ma... non sono certo che la parola 'gentilezza' accanto a 'micino incazzoso' possa funzionare particolarmente bene.”  
“C'è soltanto un modo per scoprirlo.” Viktor si sporse appena, schioccando un bacio sul suo irresistibile zigomo. “Semplicemente, non gli daremo tregua.”  
  
  
C _ontinua..._  
  
_____  
  
Note:  
  
_vishenka:_ letteralmente, “ciliegina” in russo. Vezzeggiativo spesso usato per le donne.  
_milochka:_ tesoro, caro.  
_malìshka:_ piccolina.  
_blinis:_ essenzialmente, una sorta di crepes russe. Si mangiano con cibi dolci o salati.  
_Yura/Yuratchka – Gosha – Vitya – Baba:_ sono sicura che lo sapete. Sono i diminutivi/vezzeggiativi dei nomi dei nostri protagonisti :)


	2. Eravamo soldati, dentro notti senza stelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I primi giorni di ambientamento di Yuri Plisetsky nel team senior, a San Pietroburgo, non sono esattamente andati nel migliore dei modi, ma Viktor non demorde. La conoscenza tra la Leggenda e la - piccola, incazzata - Tigre del Ghiaccio ripartirà sotto una pioggia torrenziale, con uno Yuri bagnato fradicio e smemorato, un gigaombrello prestato da Gosha, dei vestiti un po' troppo larghi e delle confidenze raccontate, a fatica, davanti a delle patatine e una coca, mentre una vecchia canzone anni cinquanta risuona nell'aria...  
> Viktor sarà davvero capace di tendere la mano a qualcuno che ha conosciuto che significa, come lui, rimanere intrappolato in una guerra che non aveva chiesto di combattere?  
> Per fortuna, a lottare, non siamo mai da soli...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho molte premesse da fare, se non quelle già dette prima del capitolo uno, per me davvero importanti. Vorrei solo aggiungere quanto ami scrivere di Viktor e Yuri. Scandagliare la loro interiorità, immaginare la nascita del loro complesso, meraviglioso rapporto. Penso che i legami d'amicizia, in YOI, siano interessanti da raccontare e approfondire tanto quanto quelli sentimentali. Però, però... alla fine di questa parte, un assaggino anche dei secondi ci sarà...  
> Spero che continuerete a seguirmi e, naturalmente, attendo ansiosa i vostri commenti!

 

  
  
**_II. Eravamo soldati, dentro notti senza stelle_**

___  
 

 

“Mollami. Te e l'ombrellone da spiaggia formato pensionato di Popovich.”  
“No.”  
“Levati dai coglioni lo recepisci meglio, magari?”  
“Ti bagnerai.”  
Yuri deviò improvvisamente direzione, raggiungendo il ciglio della strada con una netta falcata. Si girò. Le sue fiammeggianti iridi smeraldine saettarono verso Viktor da sotto i disordinati ciuffi biondi appiccicati alle guance, con l'impossibile ma ardente, evidente speranza di trapassargli il cranio da parte a parte. La felpa scura che indossava – con una grande tigre optical verde acido sul davanti, divisa in due dalla zip aperta – era completamente zuppa, e grondava incessantemente acqua sulle sue sdrucite _Converse_ leopardate. Il cielo faceva il resto, rovesciandosi a secchiate sulle strade già allagate.  
“So che probabilmente lo spirito d'osservazione non è il tuo forte, Nikiforov, ma ero bagnato già prima che arrivassi.” Il giovane russo indicò la massa di nuvole sopra di loro, gridando per farsi sentire oltre il muro d'acqua. “Sai, una di quelle cose che di solito fa la pioggia?”  
Gli passò davanti, tornando a incedere seccamente lungo il marciapiede. “E comunque preferisco una meravigliosa polmonite alla tua vocetta petulante del cazzo. _Dasvidania_.”  
Viktor lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che non raggiunse il primo incrocio. Lo osservò andare a sinistra, poi tornare indietro. Tentare senza troppa convinzione la direzione opposta, quindi fissare i palazzi all'orizzonte con aria furiosa, iniziando a trapanare con le dita qualunque tasca si trovasse addosso.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli color della luna sorrise. Protetto dall'ombrello di Georgi percorse i metri che lo separavano da Yuri con estrema, serafica calma. Quando gli si accostò lui lo incenerì con una nuova, creativa occhiata killer che però Viktor ignorò, apparentemente troppo impegnato a concludere l'allegro motivetto che aveva iniziato a fischiettare all'inizio della via.  
“Sei peggio di un parassita intestinale, te l'hanno mai detto?”  
“... Non ricordi ancora la strada per la casa di Yakov, _mh_?”  
Yuri continuò imperterrito l'impietoso stupro di ogni, singolo orifizio dei propri vestiti. Si piegò appena in avanti, portandosi le mani sulle natiche madide di acqua e fango.  
“Userò _Google Maps_. Se solo...”  
“Georgi mi ha mandato un messaggio. Hai lasciato il cellulare sulla panca, nello spogliatoio.”  
Yuri chiuse gli occhi, le dita infilate nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans. Viktor pensò che stesse contando fino a dieci per autoconvincersi a non azzannarlo alla giugulare. O, magari, infilzarlo direttamente con l'ombrello di Gosha.  
“ _Ooo-kay._ Te sai arrivarci?”  
“Mhhh. Sai, non credo di ricordare benissimo l'indirizzo...”  
“Stronzate. Lo conosci perfettamente.”  
“Forse. E tu?”  
“Ma certo. E'...”  
Il ragazzino si raddrizzò, prendendo a fissare intensamente le piastrelle del marciapiede come se volesse spostarle col lato oscuro della Forza. L'acqua gli gocciolava dal mento in un piccolo, sottile rivolo continuo e Viktor sentì un improvviso moto di tenerezza salirgli dalla pancia alla gola.  
“Avresti dovuto memorizzarlo. So che Yakov ti aveva lasciato un appunto” mormorò quindi con pacata dolcezza, allungando l'ombrello sopra la sua testa. Gli pareva un piccolo, fradicio pulcino sperduto. Giusto un filino aggressivo, magari.  
“Anche se avessi avuto il cellulare dietro non ti sarebbe servito un granché, temo.”  
“... E pure la predica no, cazzo!” sbottò Yuri. Non si voltò. “Quel vecchio abita in una strada dal nome assurdo, e...”  
“ _Ulitsa Glinki 3_ ” disse tranquillamente Viktor sfilandogli la sacca dalla spalla. “E' per la tua sicurezza. Dovesse succederti qualcosa, devi dire che abiti lì. Che Yakov è il tuo tutore. In fondo è casa tua, adesso.”  
Yuri si voltò con uno scatto fulmineo.  
“Casa mia è a Mosca. Casa mia è mio nonno. Chiaro?”  
Restò a fissare Viktor, glaciale, e per una lunga manciata di secondi non disse altro. Quando il ragazzo fece per caricarsi sulla spalla il suo borsone, però, il tredicenne glielo strappò nuovamente di mano.  
“Posso portarmelo da solo”, grugnì. “Basta che mi porti a quella cazzo di via. E soltanto stasera. Imparerò la strada, almeno la pianterai di farmi da baby sitter.”  
L'altro sospirò.  
“Okay. A patto che ti lasci coprire dall'ombrello. E che, soprattutto, ti faccia offrire la cena.” Sorrise. “Ce l'hai un cambio, in quella borsa?”  
Yuri aggrottò le sopracciglia, nuovamente sulla difensiva. Poi, lentamente, qualcosa sul suo viso sembrò diradarsi. Annuì incerto.  
“... Non so se sia asciutto, però.”  
“Mh. Tranquillo, ti presto qualcosa io, anche se ho paura che ti andrà grandissimo.” Viktor ammiccò, allungando per l'ennesima volta l'ombrello sopra la bagnatissima testa paglierina di Yuri. “Ma meglio qualche taglia in più che la polmonite. Credimi.”  
 

~  
 

“Sembro un imbecille.”  
“Ma no.”  
Yuri si lasciò cadere sul divano in pelle rossa del locale in stile _diner_ americano anni cinquanta che avevano incrociato appena prima del _Blagoveshchenskiy bridge_ , non troppo lontano dall'Accademia di Belle Arti. I proprietari – una coppia sulla sessantina, dalle rubiconde, gioviali facce paffute – si erano precipitati sul retro non appena avevano visto Yuri varcare l'ingresso. Probabilmente un sopravvissuto a una tempesta in mezzo al mare sarebbe stato meno bagnato.  
Al terzo _squelch_ prodotto dalle sue sneakers trasformate in una stagno un paio di teste si erano girate, ma Yuri si era limitato a fissare le pozze che si erano allargate sul pavimento facendo spallucce. Quindi aveva starnutito per tre volte consecutive. Forte. Le teste si erano girate un'altra volta.  
Riemersa con un paio di asciugamani di spugna stretti al petto, la signora ne aveva aperto uno di fronte ai ragazzi per poi poi tentare di posarlo sulle spalle del tredicenne, invano. Lui l'aveva infatti afferrato a mezz'aria, brusco, ignorando completamente lo sguardo della donna mentre iniziava a frizionarsi i capelli con aria palesemente scocciata. Si era giusto sforzato di sibilare a denti stretti un 'grazie' dopo una gomitata nemmeno troppo dissimulata di Viktor, dopodiché aveva chiesto se ci fosse un bagno. L'altro gli aveva allungato la propria sacca.  
“C'è una borsa viola. Dentro ci trovi un cambio pulito. Maglia a maniche lunghe, felpa leggera e i pantaloni di una tuta. Ci sono anche degli slip, e...”  
“Non mi metterei le tue mutande nemmeno con una pistola puntata alla tempia.”  
“Oh, beh. Come vuoi. Se non hai i pesci nelle tue...”  
“Ma che cazzo di schifo. Ma ti pare. Mi tengo i pesci.”  
La signora aveva indicato a Viktor un tavolo all'angolo. Lui le aveva preso dalle mani il menù indeciso se scusarsi o meno per il comportamento di Yuri, ma quando aveva aperto la bocca la donna si era già voltata per tornare mestamente al bancone.  
Aveva sbirciato la sua espressione mortificata mentre parlava sommessamente col compagno, poi si era buttato contro lo schienale con un sospiro. Quando però aveva visto Yuri riapparire con le maniche della sua felpa arrotolate fin oltre i gomiti e le gambe della tuta infilate dentro le scarpe, aveva dovuto mordersi labbra e lingua per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.   
“Scrivi a Popovich di non fottermi il cellulare.”  
“... Eh? Tranquillo, te l'ha già messo in un armadietto. Domattina ti porta la chiave.”  
“Mh.”  
“Hai fame?”  
“Ho sempre fame, cazzo.” Yuri recuperò il menù. La manica destra cedette, e lui la ritirò su facendo scorrere il palmo aperto sul braccio, spazientito. “Amo questi posti. Mi piglierei tutto quello che c'è nella lista.”  
Viktor sorrise.  
Anch'io. Yakov ti lascia mangiare quello che vuoi?”  
Il ragazzino fece una piccola smorfia, spostando velocemente gli occhi lungo il rettangolo di carta plastificata.  
“Insomma. Mi dice che non mi ci devo abituare, al _junk food_. Continua a ripetermi che dall'anno prossimo dovrò seguire una dieta più stretta. E più sana. Che due palle.”  
“Lo so. Le cose belle dell'essere un atleta, purtroppo. Io ho iniziato pure prima di te.”  
L'altro portò dietro le orecchie un ciuffo umido. Posò la lista.  
“Uhm, a proposito...” Si schiarì la voce. Sembrò vagamente, stranamente imbarazzato. “... Complimenti. Per l'oro ai Mondiali, dico. È il quarto consecutivo, no?”  
“Ah? Grazie. Sì.” Viktor lo fissò dritto negli occhi. “Complimenti anche per il tuo bronzo a Milano.”  
Lui li abbassò subito.  
“ _Puah_. Ho fatto schifo.”  
“Non è affatto vero. Però...” Il ragazzo lanciò una veloce occhiata al banco. Una giovane cameriera bionda si stava avvicinando per prendere le ordinazioni. Si inumidì le labbra. “... Ecco, mi chiedevo se avessi... qualche problema, ultimamente. Cioè, ho notato che hai delle difficoltà. Quei salti oggi, ad esempio. E se vuoi, potrei…”  
Fu costretto a fermarsi. La donna li salutò con un grande sorriso, domandando loro se avessero già scelto. Viktor ordinò un toast semplice con insalata, quindi tornò ad osservare Yuri. Sembrava distante chilometri. Mentre gli parlava il tredicenne l'aveva guardato come se non stesse capendo il senso delle sue parole – non davvero, almeno – dopodiché era tornato immediatamente a scorrere il menù. Adesso fissava le prime righe con sguardo vacuo, e Viktor aveva la netta sensazione che stesse continuando a rileggere sempre la stessa.  
“Suo fratello sembra indeciso. Forse posso...”  
“Oh, non è mio fratello. Yuri?”  
Trascorsero cinque, lunghi secondi prima che tornasse a sbattere le ciglia bionde. Squadrò Viktor, poi la cameriera. Infine, parve finalmente metabolizzare le ultime frasi pronunciate da entrambi. La sua espressione tornò ad essere quella consueta.  
“Ma che cazzo di idea. _Bleah_.” Piegò la bocca all'ingiù, disgustato. “Senti, portami un doppio cheeseburger bacon con patatine ranch. Salsa barbecue a tonnellate. E una coca gigante. Ah, e per dopo un frappé al cioccolato con panna. Tanto paga lui, ha appena vinto la trilionesima medaglia d'oro e quindi i sacchi ce li ha.”  
Accompagnò le ultime parole con un secco, precisissimo lancio del menù in mezzo al tavolo. La donna sembrò avvampare.  
“... Oh... _oh mio dio_ , quindi avevo ragione! Tu sei... Viktor Nikiforov!”  
Qualche cliente si voltò. Yuri fece scivolare il gomito sul tavolo, annoiato, e affondando la guancia contro un palmo piegato all'indietro sbuffò.  
“Uhm. Già.” Dal tavolo accanto si levò un bisbiglio sommesso. Viktor allargò le labbra. “Molto piacere, mia cara…?”  
“Ludmila” balbettò lei incrociando mani e blocchetto sul petto. Diede un'occhiata alle proprie spalle, veloce. “Purtroppo, _uf_... non posso trattenermi, adesso. Ma prima che te ne vada posso chiederti una foto insieme? Se non ti disturbo troppo, naturalmente.” Riprese fiato, mordicchiandosi eccitata la bella bocca carnosa. Aveva gambe sottili, coperte a malapena da una striscia di tessuto di nemmeno trenta centimetri. Quando le incrociò i piccoli glitter del suo lucidalabbra brillarono brevemente sotto le luci calde della sala. “C-cioè, mi piacerebbe molto. È che sei… fantastico. Incredibile. Quando ti guardo pattinare sto male. Cioè, no, _sto bene_. Oh, benissimo...”  
Scoppiò in una cascata di risolini. Spostò gli occhi verso il basso, coprendosi i denti candidi con lunghe unghie ricostruite laccate di rosa bubblegum. Il suo rossore peggiorò.  
“... S-scusami. Non so bene che dico. Però ecco, hai capito.”  
“Oh, ehm... sì. Tranquilla.” Viktor le sfiorò un braccio, chinandosi appena verso di lei. “E nessun problema per la foto.”  
Ludmila annuì con esagerato entusiasmo, trotterellando via sotto lo sguardo severo dei proprietari. Yuri continuò a fissare Viktor con i grandi occhi verdi a mezz'asta, scompostamente accasciato sul tavolino.  
“... Fai sfaceli, eh? Ancora un po' e quella ti infilava la lingua in bocca.”  
“Ma no. È che a San Pietroburgo mi conoscono tutti.”  
“Ah, certo. Perché nel resto della galassia no. In confronto a te Putin è famoso quanto la donna delle pulizie di Yakov” biascicò Yuri con uno sbadiglio. “E poi vabbè, nessuna vuole limonarsi Putin. _Quasi_ nessuna. Credo.”  
Viktor rise.  
“Anche tu sarai riconosciuto in giro. Presto. E ti gireranno attorno così tante ragazze che avrai soltanto l'imbarazzo della scelta.”  
“Uhm. Come si dice? Ti potrei mostrare la vastità del cazzo che me ne frega. O che me ne fregherà? Vabbè. Ma diciamo pure che...”  
“... Perché facevi a botte con i ragazzi del gruppo juniores?”  
Yuri smise di giocherellare con le boccette delle salse, fissandolo di sbieco da sopra il gomito piegato.  
“Cos'è, mi stai offrendo la cena in cambio di un interrogatorio?” Si rimise dritto, rimboccandosi per l'ennesima volta le maniche larghe quasi tre volte il suo braccio. Con una certa violenza. “Yakov non è proprio capace di non raccontarli i cazzi miei, comunque.”  
“È solo preoccupato.”  
“È solo un impiccione.”  
Viktor cercò con la nuca la testiera del divanetto. Cercò di aprire il petto più che poté, inalò dal naso. Mentre rilasciava lentamente l'aria tornò a fissare le smeraldine, sfuggenti iridi nervose di Yuri.  
“Confidarti con qualcuno non è sinonimo di debolezza. E nemmeno l’accettare aiuto” mormorò con tono morbido. “Siamo esseri umani che provano emozioni, Yuri. Belle, brutte. A volte, anche terribili. Falliamo, cadiamo... continuamente. E qualche volta abbiamo la grande, grandissima fortuna di farcela. Di _vincere_. In tanti sensi. Ma nulla sarebbe facile senza aiuto. Nemmeno rialzarsi.”  
Il tredicenne scivolò in avanti col bacino, incassando le spalle. La linea serrata della sua bocca sparì dentro lo scollo esageratamente abbondante della felpa, e Viktor prese un altro respiro.  
“Poche cose sarebbero davvero possibili senza qualcuno accanto a noi, a tenderci la mano. E questo... me l'ha insegnato proprio Yakov. Uhm, non solo lui, certo. Ma, ecco... Yakov è stato certamente il primo.”  
Yuri incrociò le braccia sulla pancia. Sollevò un sopracciglio, indifferente.  
“Commovente, sul serio. Quasi piango.”  
“No. _Vero_.”  
“Bah, io ce l'ho sempre fatta da solo. E continuerà ad essere così, credimi. Non ci si può fidare. Di nessuno.”  
“Non vuoi proprio rispondere, eh?”  
Ludmila tornò con le ordinazioni. Le sue mani affusolate si mossero veloci davanti alle iridi turchesi di Viktor che, carezzevoli, continuavano a percorrere il viso di Yuri. Il ragazzino si strinse ancora di più nelle braccia, sprofondando ulteriormente nella consunta pelle rossa.  
La cameriera posò l'ultimo piatto, poi augurò loro buon appetito. Lanciò un ultimo, ardito sguardo languido – e _decisamente_ esplicito – a Viktor, ma lui si limitò ad annuire con un breve, composto sorriso misurato. Perlomeno, sperò ardentemente che sembrasse tale a Ludmila.  
“Okay, impiccione numero due. Litigavo con gli altri perché non capivano un cazzo. Di me, soprattutto. Mi odiavano perché stavo per conto mio. Perché ero sempre davanti a loro, in tutto. Erano invidiosi. E crudeli.” Yuri allungò un braccio, raccogliendo dal piatto le patatine sfuggite al cartoccio fumante. “Una volta mi hanno fatto trovare un topo morto nei pattini. Un'altra volta, la giacca che mi aveva regalato mio nonno tagliuzzata.”  
Viktor mandò giù il primo boccone del toast a fatica. Riabbassò le mani sul piatto.  
“Questo è... parecchio grave, Yuri. L'avevi detto a Yakov?”  
“No.”  
“E perché?”  
“Perché bisogna imparare a difendersi da soli. A salvarsi, da soli. L'ultima cosa che volevo era che stesse sempre lì a pararmi il culo.”  
Il venticinquenne scosse piano la testa. Un ciuffo argentato gli scivolò sugli occhi.  
“Avresti dovuto farlo, invece. Non riguardava soltanto te. È una questione di rispetto. Per il pattinaggio, e di chi lo pratica. Yakov non approva comportamenti simili, andrebbe fuori di testa se lo sapesse.”  
Il ragazzino si risistemò sul divano, incrociando una gamba sotto la coscia.  
“Ecco, allora evita di dirglielo, grazie.” Prese tra le mani il panino, lo addentò. “Ci manca soltanto un'altra predica.”  
Per un lungo momento l'altro lo osservò mangiare. Nel frattempo, nell'aria del _diner_ iniziarono a diffondersi, basse, le note di una vecchia canzone americana degli anni cinquanta. Viktor fu certo di averla già sentita un milione di volte in _Ritorno al Futuro_ e, improvvisamente, gli venne l'irrefrenabile voglia di chiedere a Yuri se conoscesse la saga. E se, magari, avesse voglia di rivederla insieme a lui, una sera. Perché un tredicenne non poteva non conoscere Marty McFly e Doc Brown. Sarebbe stato un peccato mortale. Un sacrilegio. Un'anomalia nell'equilibrio sacro dell'Universo Tutto.  
Ma, per qualche motivo, non lo fece.  
“... Comunque, sono felice che tu sia arrivato tra noi” disse invece, allegro. “Ti assicuro che non ti metteremo mai un animale morto nei pattini. Oh, beh, se Georgi vede un topo inizia a urlare, per cui...”  
Ridacchiò, riuscendo a cogliere una piccola, timida increspatura anche nell'angolo destro della bocca di Yuri che, masticando, sembrava starlo studiando attentamente.  
“Non saremo tuoi amici per forza, se non vorrai. Ma voglio che tu sappia che ci siamo, Yuri. Che ci saremo, per qualunque cosa.”  
Lui fissò il bordo frastagliato della foglia d'insalata che fuoriusciva dal cheeseburger. Una grossa, densa goccia di salsa colò dal bordo, incontrando subito la superficie del piatto.  
“Uhm. Okay” borbottò. Mandò giù un altro boccone. “Scusa, uhm, per oggi. Ho qualche problema con gli abbracci. Delle donne, in particolare.”  
Sembrò bloccarsi. Viktor ebbe la netta sensazione che si fosse lasciato sfuggire qualcosa che non aveva mai osato dire a nessuno. E che se ne fosse immediatamente, amaramente pentito.  
“Oh. Dovresti farlo presente, a Mila. Senza problemi, davvero. Sai, è una tipa molto affettuosa – calorosa, ecco. Lo fa senza pensarci, cioè, immagino pensi che essere toccato faccia piacere a chiunque. Ma, in effetti, non è così scontato. Eh, no. Insomma, sono sicuro che però capirà, ecco” si affrettò a farfugliare. “Diglielo, sul serio. Posso rubarti una patatina? Cazzo, sembrano veramente spettacolari.”  
Allungò una mano sul piatto di Yuri senza nemmeno aspettare risposta. Non voleva che si spaventasse. Non voleva che tornasse a ritirarsi nel suo guscio di rabbia, lasciandolo di nuovo fuori. Perché qualcosa, in Yuri, pareva brillare di una rara, fulgida bellezza incontaminata. Riusciva a malapena a intravederla – e soltanto per brevi, incerti sprazzi – ma c'era. Pura, luminosissima, seppellita sotto strati di difese costruite con la stessa disperazione e l'istinto di sopravvivenza di un soldato barricato in trincea, sotto un'interminabile, nera notte di bombardamenti, senza nemmeno il conforto delle stelle.  
Affondò lo spicchio dorato nella salsa barbecue, e dopo averlo fatto sparire in bocca sorrise. Con una struggente, segreta tristezza. Yuri gli ricordava qualcuno. _Così_ tanto.  
“Quando mi ritirerò dalle competizioni, basta diete. Mangerò patatine per un mese, giuro.”  
“E' che mia madre era una stronza. Una stronza menefreghista.”  
Yuri strinse le dita intorno alla coca. I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla sottile cannuccia a righe bianche e blu.  
“Ha mollato mio padre quando avevo quattro anni. Ho sempre pensato che l'avesse incastrato, rimanendo incinta di me. A quel tempo, lui lavorava in banca. Stava... facendo carriera. Poi, quando si è resa conto che non avrebbe comunque potuto darle la vita agiata che voleva, ha iniziato a correre dietro ad un paio di grassi miliardari ucraini.” Abbassò le ciglia sul tavolo. “Mio nonno non vuole sentirmelo dire, ma sono certo che per mia madre io sia stato soltanto un... inutile errore. So che non c'era mai. So che tradiva mio padre già quattro mesi dopo che ero nato. Ho sentito mio nonno parlarne con suo fratello, una volta, quando avevo otto anni.” Lasciò la coca senza nemmeno portarla alle labbra, stringendo le dita a pugno. “Riesco a ricordare i suoi abbracci. Pochi, calcolati e frettolosi. E lo odio. Odio riuscire a ricordare la sensazione del suo corpo stretto al mio. Mi fa schifo.”  
Viktor socchiuse la bocca, posando l'ultimo pezzo di toast sul piatto. Dietro di loro, qualcuno scoppiò a ridere.  
“Mi... dispiace, Yuri”, mormorò. “Sai dov'è, oggi?”  
“No, e non me ne frega un cazzo.”  
“Mi sembra... comprensibile.” Il ragazzo mescolò l'insalata, portandosene controvoglia un boccone alle labbra. Masticò. Allontanò velocemente la ciotola verso il centro del tavolo, disgustato. “E tuo padre, lui...”  
“E' morto.”  
“Oh. Io...”  
Viktor seppe che qualcosa, nella loro conversazione, stava accelerando. Troppo. Un vago senso di nausea gli salì repentinamente in gola, per poi trasformarsi in una morsa che sembrò ghermirgli le viscere, torcendogliele.  
… _Stagli vicino, Vitya. Tu puoi capirlo._  
Provò a immaginarsi la tozza mano di Yakov sulla propria spalla, tiepida. E si disse che ce la poteva fare. Sul serio. A fare l'adulto, a fare da guida. A stare dall'altra parte della barricata. Tentò anche di capire cosa significasse essere lui – solo per un istante, solo immaginandolo – con un Viktor e uno Yuri nella propria casa, nella propria vita, in pista, ogni giorno, ogni ora. Come se fossero sangue del suo sangue, come se fossero i figli che aveva sognato per vent'anni e che aveva scoperto di non poter avere.  
Poi, ripensò alle parole della cameriera.  
_Suo fratello sembra indeciso._  
Yuri Plisetsky avrebbe davvero potuto esserlo, suo fratello. Yuri Plisetsky che aveva tremato sotto le bombe, facendo finta che non gli stesse accadendo nulla. Che aveva cercato sopra la propria testa una luce che guidasse i suoi passi trovando, invece, soltanto un buio d'inchiostro.  
Lui, semplicemente, era stato nella trincea accanto alla sua. In una guerra precedente, certo, ma schiacciato dentro la stessa notte senza stelle. Fino al pattinaggio, perlomeno. Fino a Yakov, e a qualcun altro.  
“... E... da allora, vivi con tuo nonno?” Viktor deglutì. La voce gli era tremata, per un momento. “Mi hai accennato che...”  
“Non ho più fame. E non ho più voglia di parlarne.”  
Yuri lasciò cadere il cartoccio di patatine sul piatto, e nel tirarsi indietro urtò pesantemente il tavolo. Le stoviglie sul tavolo tintinnarono, facendo sussultare Viktor.  
Quando rialzò lo sguardo su Yuri, seppe che l'aveva chiuso fuori dal suo mondo. Di nuovo.  
“Paga, fai quella cazzo di foto con la stordita e portami all'appartamento di Yakov” mormorò il tredicenne con un basso, debole tono monocorde. “Sono molto stanco.”

~  
 

“Dai, non mi sembra sia andata malissimo, no? A parte questa cosa di sua madre, cioè. E di suo padre. Povero Yuri.”  
Viktor si portò alle labbra la bevanda isotonica dall'inquietante color viola fluo che Georgi aveva insistito per dargli negli spogliatoi, aggiungendo che il giorno seguente si sarebbe presentato a casa sua con due scatoloni pieni. A quanto pare ne aveva una scorta infinita, omaggio di un qualche sponsor della precedente stagione. ( _“e non mi ringraziare, sul serio. A che servono gli amici,_ _sennò?”_ , gli aveva detto con enfasi teatrale non appena aveva tentato di dirgli che no, non era proprio il caso che si disturbasse tanto. Dopo l'ennesimo sguardo dell'altro fra il gongolante e l'orgoglioso Viktor aveva capito che avrebbe fatto molto prima ad accettare per poi spostare direttamente le confezioni in cantina.)  
Mandò giù un paio di sorsi, perplesso. Sapeva di mango – con una punta di uva? Pesca? – ed era talmente dolce che desiderò istantaneamente una porzione di patatine della sera prima.  
Sospirò. Quando riabbassò il braccio, Mila lo stava ancora guardando con i grandi occhi blu pieni di speranza.  
“... Uhm. Forse. Meglio di quel che pensavo, sicuramente.” Fissò il liquido violetto. “Bleah, questa roba che hanno rifilato a Gosha è tremenda.”  
“Cioè, prima mi ha addirittura raccolto la felpa che mi era caduta!” esclamò lei facendo un mezzo giro intorno all'amico e indicandosi la giacca legata alla vita. “Certo, me l'ha allungata con la delicatezza di uno schiacciasassi, ma ho apprezzato il gesto. Comunque, d'ora in poi ci starò attenta. A toccarlo, dico. Uh, fammela provare.”  
Gli prese dalle mani la bottiglia, rubandogliene un sorso. Immediatamente gliela restituì, disgustata, commentando qualcosa sull'azienda che produceva il drink e sulle scelte di sponsor parecchio discutibili dell'agente di Georgi. Viktor la guardò asciugarsi la fronte, e nel percorrere i profili della sua figura armoniosa si rese improvvisamente conto di quanto il corpo di Mila fosse cambiato. Le sue forme erano sempre più vicine a quelle di una donna adulta – osservò la spalla nuda, lo scollo che scendeva in diagonale sopra i seni stretti nel tessuto aderente della maglia, le lunghe cosce snelle ma tornite – e certamente non sembrava aver paura di mostrarle.  
“E pensare che quando ti ho conosciuta eri uno scricciolo che non pensava nemmeno quarantacinque chili.”  
Mila si voltò a fissarlo.  
“Eh?”  
“Sei così cresciuta, Baba. E sei diventata talmente forte, e bella. Il tempo passa davvero in un lampo.”  
Lei sembrò contemplare Viktor con un lungo sguardo nostalgico. Sorrise, con dolcezza.  
“E tu sei sempre più malinconico. Va tutto bene?”  
Il ragazzo portò gli occhi sul propri pattini, quindi li risollevò. La pista era piuttosto affollata e, poco oltre la metà, Yuri stava cercando disperatamente di ritagliarsi uno spazio tra una manciata di atleti piuttosto attivi. I suoi movimenti parevano rallentati.  
“Sì. _Credo_ di sì” disse piano. “E' solo che... a volte, mi rendo conto che molte cose non sono più come prima. Per me, voglio dire. Fino all'anno scorso ero... capace di trovare un senso, una... nuova motivazione, continuamente. Nel pattinaggio, almeno. E sapevo reinventarmi, sempre. Nonostante tutto il resto. Cioè, nonostante quello...”  
Sospirò. Mila gli fece un piccolo, affettuoso cenno comprensivo.  
“... che mi porto dietro... dalla mia infanzia. Lo sai. Adesso, invece...”  
Yuri inciampò malamente nell'atterraggio di una combinazione _flip - toeloop_. Si passò con rabbia una mano guantata tra i capelli biondi e Georgi, non troppo distante, nel sentire una sua inconfondibile imprecazione si girò. La coach lo richiamò, e Yuri restò a fissarla qualche istante in mezzo al ghiaccio prima di avvicinarsi al bordo con evidente riluttanza.  
“... Tutto mi sembra così... fermo. Immobile, e senza stimoli. Allo stesso tempo mi rendo conto che invece, intorno a me, ogni cosa continua ad andare avanti ad una velocità incredibile. E...” Viktor restò con le labbra socchiuse, lo sguardo quasi assente, come a contemplare un panorama che aveva i contorni incerti di un sogno sbiadito. “... parlare con Yuri, ieri, non è stato facile. Per niente. Perché ho rivisto in lui così tanto di me. E... non so se sarò in grado di aiutarlo, Mila. Non davvero. Non in questo momento.”  
Lei restò in silenzio per un lungo istante. Poi, con delicatezza, allungò le dita sul tessuto sintetico del dolcevita nero che fasciava il busto dell'amico. Gli accarezzò il braccio, quindi risalì fino all'incavo del suo gomito.  
“Certo che ne sarai in grado. Lo pensa anche Yakov. E io e Georgi ti aiuteremo.”  
Il ragazzo rise debolmente.  
“Ah, Yakov. Se solo non avesse quest'ossessione di salvare tutti i bimbi sperduti che gli capitano davanti. Nemmeno uscissimo da Peter Pan.”  
“... Ma, a differenza di Peter Pan, tu e Yuri siete cresciuti anche troppo in fretta.” La sedicenne cercò le sue iridi trasparenti. “Non avete bisogno che qualcuno vi salvi, Viktor. Avete bisogno che qualcuno che _vi veda_. Anche, e soprattutto, per ciò che non avete mai osato mostrare. Lo sai, ne abbiamo già parlato. Nessuno pretende che tu sia superman.”  
Lui si girò appena. Abbandonò il terribile drink al mango sul bordo.  
“A dire il vero solo tu, mi sa. Di Yakov non sono sicurissimo. E forse... un altro paio di persone. Uhm... no, una sola, direi.”  
Mila arricciò le belle labbra lucide di lipbalm da un lato, cogliendo subito il riferimento.  
“A proposito...” Si slegò la felpa dalla vita, e con pochi gesti se la infilò. “... Perché non lo chiami? E' da un po' che non lo vedo da queste parti. Mi sa che ti farebbe bene passare qualche giorno con lui.”  
Viktor fece un lungo sospiro.  
“Pensavo... di farlo, in effetti. Stasera. E' stato difficile non vederlo ai Mondiali.”  
“Lo so. Mamma mia, al galà finale eri un funerale. Pensa se non avessi vinto l'oro.”  
La ragazza gettò uno sguardo verso la pista. Stiracchiò le braccia oltre la testa fulva, quindi si rigirò verso Viktor.  
“Ti voglio bene, _zvezda_ ” mormorò dopo avergli posato un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. “Credo che prendendoti cura di Yuri ti prenderai cura anche di te stesso. Anzi, ne sono sicura.”  
Lui la osservò allontanarsi. Seguì i suoi movimenti eleganti con gli angoli della bocca appena sollevati, ma quando l'amica passò oltre a Yuri Viktor si arrestò sulla sua chioma bionda. Il tredicenne si era improvvisamente piegato su se stesso, le mani posate sulle ginocchia tese.  
Lo vide portarsi le dita alla gola, guardarsi velocemente in giro. Con quelle che sembravano essere delle difficoltose, stanche falcate raggiunse l'uscita dalla pista più lontana dagli sguardi dei coach.  
Viktor si staccò dal bordo. Scivolò immediatamente sul ghiaccio, tentando di non perderlo di vista.  
 

~  
 

Aveva sempre odiato camminare coi pattini fuori dal ghiaccio, ma seppur con una certa difficoltà riuscì a dribblare un gruppetto di bambini con la divisa del Kazakhstan in visita alla pista, fermi accanto ad uno degli accessi. La loro giovane coach emise un debole strillo quando lo riconobbe – subito seguito da una pomposa, magnificente e piuttosto urlata descrizione non esattamente didattica su chi fosse la _“sublime Leggenda Russa Viktor Nikiforov”_ – che però il ragazzo fu abilissimo a ignorare nonostante il levarsi di un delizioso coro di _“ohhh”_ e di almeno una decina di piccoli occhi puntati addosso.  
Si precipitò nel corridoio che portava agli spogliatoi maschili. Sentì il rumore di una porta che sbatteva rimbombare tra le pareti di cemento del tunnel non appena arrivò all'angolo prima dell'ingresso, e quando lo raggiunse si affacciò con cautela.  
La stanza era vuota, le panche sgombre. Avanzò sul parquet a passi piccolissimi, stando attento a non scivolare sui coprilama. Sopra la sua testa una luce al neon ronzava rumorosamente, spegnendosi a intermittenza. La oltrepassò, quindi si avvicinò ai locali dei bagni e delle docce, sforzandosi di escluderla dal resto dei suoni.  
Accostò l'orecchio alla porta. Attese.  
Gocciolio d'acqua. Una ventola. E poi... un mormorio, forse. No, erano più...  
_… degli ansiti?_  
L'anta era accostata, e quando Viktor la spinse non fece alcun rumore. Allungò i pattini, piano, ringraziando mentalmente il vecchio pavimento in linoleum risalente agli anni settanta e forse mai sostituito che, anche se piuttosto orrendo, gli concedeva un buon attrito.  
Piccoli specchi quadrati sormontavano la fila dei lavabi e il ragazzo colse soltanto di sfuggita la propria immagine distratto dai respiri che, sempre più forti, avevano iniziato a riempire l'aria rimbalzando contro le piastrelle azzurre delle pareti.  
Avanzò ulteriormente verso il piccolo corridoio di wc chiusi, prendendo a grattarsi la testa. _Vuoi vedere che Yakov aveva ragione? Ci sta proprio dando dentro, la piccola tigre._ I respiri, improvvisamente, divennero quasi strozzati. Viktor trattenne a fatica una risata. _E tu non sai mai farti i cazzi tuoi, Vitya_ proseguì nella propria testa, fermandosi davanti al cubicolo dal quale sembravano provenire. Restò un attimo a fissare la vernice scrostata, titubante, quindi aprì la bocca. Ne uscì una sillaba spezzata, che restò sospesa nell'aria giusto mezzo secondo prima che si disperdesse, debole, in un piccolo eco.  
Richiuse la mascella. Si voltò. E mentre cercava di soffocare nella propria testa anche un ' _in effetti sono proprio cazzi suoi – dai, fa un sacco ridere, devo dirla a Yakov',_ l'anta si spalancò di colpo.  
Sbatté contro quella accanto, ritornando subito indietro per il contraccolpo. Il venticinquenne si sentì spingere, incontrando immediatamente il gelo della parete e la forza della piccola mano di Yuri Plisetsky, inaudita, appena sotto le clavicole.  
“Ci sono un fottio di cessi liberi. O volevi solo spiarmi?”  
“Y-Yuri... non...”  
“Mi chiedo che cazzo di problemi hai, Nikiforov.”  
Lui iniziò a ridacchiare, nervoso. Chiuse gli occhi e, allargando le mani davanti al viso di Yuri, tentò di creare una vaga barriera tra il proprio e le iridi feline dell'altro. Erano ridotte a due fessure di pura furia.  
“Oh, ehm, è che... è da giorni che ti assenti dalla pista e... cioè, Yakov se n'è accorto, e pure io, quindi, insomma, lui era convinto che... cioè, io lo capisco, _ti capisco,_ voglio dire, ho avuto tredici anni anch'io – Yakov te ne potrebbe raccontare di ogni, ero proprio osceno. Cioè, _lo Zar degli onanisti_ mi chiamava, AHAHAH, vabbè, alla faccia della scoperta della sessual-”  
Viktor si bloccò. Lentamente, abbassò le dita. La mano di Yuri, stranamente, non gli stava più stringendo la maglia. Ancora più stranamente, gli ansiti erano tornati a inseguirsi nell'aria umida del bagno. Sempre più esasperati, e veloci.  
“Yuri...?”  
Il ragazzino era accasciato a terra, un palmo aperto contro il linoleum, l'altro sul cuore. Fissava il vuoto con la bocca spalancata, pallidissimo, le spettinate ciocche bionde che gli sfioravano il viso ad ogni respiro. Sembrava affamato d'aria, spinto contro il suolo da una terribile forza invisibile.  
Viktor notò che aveva le pupille dilatate. Era, semplicemente, terrorizzato.  
“Oh, _cazzo_.”  
Afferrò la maniglia della porta del bagno e, caricandoci sopra tutto il peso, riuscì a inginocchiarsi accanto a Yuri. Abbassandosi scorse i suoi pattini dentro il gabinetto, riversi contro il cestino. Allungò una mano.  
“La... lasciami... stare!” sussurrò lui con un debole mormorio roco. Tentò di spostare la mano di Viktor dalla propria spalla. “S-sparisci!”  
“Nemmeno per sogno.”  
“T-ti ho... detto...”  
“ _Quanto_ posso essere idiota. Mi dispiace non averlo capito subito, Yuri.”  
Viktor affondò le dita nella tasca dei pantaloni, tirando fuori un sacchetto di carta appallottolato. Lo riportò alla sua forma originaria.  
“Mh, sacchetto del bar” disse con un piccolo sorriso, sbattendolo un paio di volte davanti a sé. Lo porse all'altro. “C'era dentro il mio snack del pomeriggio. Uhm, un trancio di pizza. Ieri sera, alla fine, ho mangiato fin troppo sano, al _diner_. Avevo una fame, poi. Respiraci dentro, anche se saprà di mozzarella, mi sa.”  
Yuri lo fissò con i grandi occhi verdi sempre più sgranati, il respiro che si rincorreva in una corsa disperata. Viktor notò che aveva delle lacrime ferme sulle ciglia, altre appena sotto gli zigomi. Lo vide deglutire, chiudendo solo per un momento la mascella.  
“Una bella... idea... d-del cazzo...” riuscì a scandire, inumidendosi le labbra screpolate. “Per... caso ti sei rincogl...”  
“... Attacco di panico, Yuri. Lo so. Li conosco.”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli argentati gli circondò la vita con un braccio, abbassandosi ulteriormente per mostrargli quello che voleva essere un piccolo, rassicurante sorriso.  
“Fidati di me. Respira nel sacchetto.”  
“Come... come cazzo... c-credi che...”  
“Sei in iperventilazione. Troppo ossigeno. Devi far risalire l'anidride carbonica.”  
Accompagnò la mano di Yuri alla busta, ed entrambe al suo viso. Lui iniziò a respirarci dentro senza mai smettere di fissarlo, torvo, nonostante una piccola lacrima gli stesse ancora scivolando giù per la guancia. Non aveva abbastanza energia per opporsi, e Viktor lo sapeva. Gli sorrise ancora.  
“Respira normalmente. Fallo sgonfiare e rigonfiare.”  
Le sopracciglia dell'altro si aggrottarono, il resto del viso coperto dal sacchetto. All'inizio il ritmo sembrò ancora piuttosto veloce poi, con facilità, riuscì a rallentare. Meno di due minuti più tardi la respirazione di Yuri sembrava essere tornata normale. Viktor gli strinse brevemente un braccio, sollevato, quindi si tirò indietro. Si sedette con la schiena appoggiata al muro.  
“... Meglio?”  
Anche l'altro cambiò posizione. Cercò lo stipite del cubicolo, allungandoci contro il busto.  
“Uh. S-sì.” Yuri scostò il sacchetto dalla bocca, incredulo. Si guardò una mano. Tremava ancora leggermente. “Mi sembra... impossibile.”  
“Mhh. Metodo stupido, lo so, ma funziona.”  
“... già.”  
Viktor inclinò appena la testa. Le labbra gli si allargarono in un nuovo, morbido sorriso.  
“Da quand'è che li hai, Yuri? Se posso.”  
Lui si mordicchiò le sue. Restò a fissare i sifoni dei lavandini per un bel po'.  
“... Qualche... mese”, ammise infine. “Da prima dell'ultimo Gran Prix.”  
“E non li avevi mai avuti, prima?”  
“Uh. No. Solo... solo ansia.”  
“Capisco.” Viktor stiracchiò le lunghe gambe, incrociando i pattini. “E ti succede solo quando sei in pista?”  
Il ragazzino percorse la parete con le iridi verdi ancora lucide, salendo oltre gli specchi. Poi, piano, le riportò sulla mano. Non tremava più.  
“... Quando... mi alleno con gli altri. Soprattutto...”  
Si fermò. Era difficile per Yuri, e Viktor se ne rendeva perfettamente conto. Perché lo era stato anche per lui.  
… _Nessuno ti chiede di essere superman._  
L'ombra di un dolore che credeva di aver dimenticato passò sui suoi color del cielo, ma quando il tredicenne si schiarì la voce lui sembrò scuotersi, e la cacciò. Sbatté le palpebre, tornando immediatamente a guardarlo.  
“... se... la pista è affollata. Mi succedeva anche col gruppo juniores, e... durante le gare, anche. A volte riesco a fare finta di nulla. Anche se... penso sempre di stare per morire. Lì, secco.” Il giovane russo fece una pausa. “Però sbaglio i salti. Sono sempre... senza forze, _dio_. Mi prende un... un cazzo di terrore, e...”  
Tacque, e Viktor si mise a braccia conserte, ritirando le gambe. Yuri restò con gli occhi abbassati. Solo dopo un lungo momento decise di tornare a cercare quelli dell'altro, ancora immobili su di lui. Sembravano persi.  
“... _Oi_. Ti sei incantato?”  
“No. Pensavo.”  
“Uhm. A quanto sono patetico?”  
Il giovane russo scoppiò a ridere. Una risata ovviamente sarcastica, e amara. Viktor riaddolcì le iridi celesti, prendendo ad osservarlo con tenerezza. Sembrava aver riacquistato po' di colore sulle guance.  
“Per niente. A quanto sei coraggioso, piuttosto.”  
L'altro fece una smorfia.  
“Piantala di prendermi per il culo.”  
“No, sul serio. Tutti questi mesi senza dirlo a nessuno. E vincendo comunque medaglie. Non è da tutti. Ci vuole una forza di volontà ferrea, oltre che una notevole resistenza allo stress.”  
Yuri sfregò l'avambraccio contro le palpebre, cercando di cancellare ogni traccia di pianto.  
“... Okay.”  
“Uhm, senti.” Viktor si piegò in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Ho una proposta da farti. Un piano b, ecco... per un periodo, almeno. Qualche settimana al massimo. Giusto prima dell'inizio degli allenamenti sui nuovi programmi.” Sentì lo sguardo interrogativo di Yuri su di sé. Prese un profondo respiro. “... Ovvero quella di venire ad allenarti la mattina presto, quando la pista è ancora chiusa. Uno dei proprietari è mio amico. Me la fa sempre usare, fuori orario... a volte anche di notte. Ho un mazzo di chiavi tutto per me. Insomma, ci sarei soltanto io, con te. Nessuno in giro, niente folla di atleti, niente coach. Potrei dire a Yakov che me l'hai chiesto tu. Che per un po' vuoi allenarti solo con me. Mi farò dare da lui una scheda, o qualcosa del genere. Posso chiamarlo anche stasera. Oddio, penso che a immaginarmi coach potrebbe vomitare, però... ”  
“... Sei dici a Yakov qualcosa sugli attacchi di panico, ti ammazzo”, lo interruppe Yuri con un sibilo. “Provaci soltanto, e...”  
“Non glielo dirò. Giuro.”  
“ _Umphf_. Bravo.”  
“... Ma a Mila e Georgi sì.”  
Il ragazzino si allungò con uno scatto, sbattendo un palmo a terra.  
“... E per quale cazzo di motivo!?”  
“Perché hai bisogno di una rete di supporto, Yuri. Perché ci tengono a te, e ti possono stare vicini.” Il ragazzo non smise di sorridere. “Esattamente come me. Se ne può uscire, credimi. Ed è molto più facile, se non sei da solo.”  
Lui rimase immobile, indispettito, continuando a fissarlo di traverso. Poi, sembrò pensare.  
“... Okay. Possiamo provare.”  
“Fantastico.”  
“Ma non la voglio la vostra pietà di merda.”  
“Niente pietà, promesso. Anche perché credo che chiederesti un po' troppo, a Gosha. Nel suo cervello la pietà è a un livello di difficoltà + 100. Credo che il massimo del drammatico a cui arrivi sia la contemplazione del dolore passionale. Meglio, uhm, se tormentato.”  
“Uh. E' messo male.”  
“Oh, sì. E vedessi che robe gli rifilano gli sponsor. Gli voglio bene, eh, ma ha i suoi limiti.”  
Si tirarono su. Viktor aiutò Yuri reggendolo per un braccio e lui, incredibilmente, non lo respinse. Recuperano i pattini e, senza fretta, raggiunsero una delle panche dello spogliatoio.  
“Quindi...” Il giovane russo si infilò il primo, iniziando a incrociarne le stringhe. “... Li hai avuti anche tu? 'Sti attacchi del cazzo, dico.”  
Viktor, seduto accanto a lui, intrecciò le mani sulle cosce. Sospirò.  
“Già.”  
“Quando?”  
“Uhm. Li ho avuti per un po', ma ero più grande di te. A diciotto anni, per un anno intero mi sembra. Ne avevo anche una decina al giorno. Mai in gara, però.”  
“... Sticazzi.”  
“Mh.”  
“E come ti sono passati?”  
L'altro si passò una mano tra i capelli. Non rispose subito.  
“E' un po'... complicato, ecco. Ma te lo racconterò, davvero. Presto.” Gli sorrise. Con una vaga malinconia. “Ora concentriamoci su di te, dai.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“... Faccio io, se vuoi.”  
Il ragazzo si accucciò di fronte a Yuri, posando le dita sulla pelle morbida del pattino. Restò a fissarlo in attesa del suo permesso e lui, con aria stanca, annuì.  
“... Grazie, _uhm_ , Viktor” mormorò dopo qualche secondo, allargando le braccia per reggersi meglio alla panca. Il venticinquenne diede un piccolo strattone alle stringhe, quindi iniziò a incrociarle tra le ultime fibbie.  
Pensò che era la prima volta che Yuri lo chiamava per nome. Sollevò gli angoli delle labbra, con dolcezza.  
“Figurati. Dimmi solo se stringo troppo.”  
“Non... intendevo questo. Grazie... per prima, ecco. E anche per ieri.”  
Lui fece un doppio nodo. Rialzò gli occhi.  
“Non c'è di che, Yuri. Davvero.”  
Passò al secondo pattino. Il ragazzino allungò la schiena all'indietro, stiracchiandosi. Sbadigliò, quindi inclinò il viso da un lato, prendendo a scrutare l'altro con aria sospettosa.  
“Ma... sul serio te e il vecchio pensavate che andassi ad ammazzarmi di seghe durante l'allenamento?”  
Viktor perse improvvisamente l'equilibrio, crollando all'indietro. Posò una mano a terra, e iniziando a ridacchiare si grattò una tempia.  
“Ehm...”  
Il neon della lampada difettosa tornò a ronzare. Yuri roteò gli occhi verso il soffitto.  
“Siete malati, cazzo. Tutti e due. Andate a farvi curare, dio santo.”  
 

~

  
_Admiralteyskiy prospekt, 12  
quarto piano,_  
_ore 1.43_  
  
  
Quando il cellulare si mise a squillare, Makacchin sollevò il muso dalle lenzuola.  
La camera era immersa nella penombra, e solo un soffuso alone di luce prodotto dalla bella lampada di design accesa nell'angolo arrivava a lambire il letto. Viktor allungò un braccio nudo, cercando a tentoni il telefono.  
“... Pronto?”  
Gli uscì basso, roco di sonno. Dall'altra parte sentì una piccola risata altrettanto sensuale.  
“Mhh, buonasera a te.” Quel timbro meravigliosamente caldo, che conosceva _così_ bene. “Sei in _mood_ provocante o stavi solo dormendo?”  
Viktor sorrise, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
“ _Mh-mhh._ Non è colpa mia se stai fuori fino a tardi con altri uomini. Ho aspettato per due ore che mi richiamassi.”  
“Lo so, scusa. La mia agente non voleva che nemmeno lo tirassi fuori, il telefono. Il nuovo sponsor è davvero grosso, e lei ha perso la testa.” Un'altra risata. “Dice che se la cosa va in porto sono a posto per anni.”  
“Ne sono felice” mormorò Viktor con dolcezza. Si mise su un fianco. “Te lo meriti, davvero.”  
Dall'altra parte della linea si sentì un lungo sospiro.  
“Il tuo messaggio era strano. Stai bene?”  
“Uhm.” Viktor assaporò ancora una volta il suono tranquillizzante della sua voce, venata da quella vellutata, avvolgente tenerezza che aveva sempre riservato soltanto a lui. “Non lo so. Sono... giornate particolari.”  
Makacchin cambiò posizione, lasciandosi pesantemente ricadere tra il suo busto e il bordo del materasso. Il ragazzo, allora, si accoccolò contro di lui, andando subito a cercare con le gambe il tepore della zona su cui era rimasto disteso.  
“... E poi... mi manchi, Chris. Ai Mondiali... è stata dura. Molto. Non è lo stesso, senza di te.” Fece una pausa. “Sono... _perso_ , senza di te.”  
Un brusio. Rumore di traffico, forse.  
“... No che non lo sei.”  
Viktor poté facilmente immaginare Christophe Giacometti sorridere. Poi, abbassare gli occhi come faceva ogni volta che si salutavano, prima dell'ennesimo _gate_ , dell'ennesimo volo. Con la stessa, dolcissima malinconia.  
“E invece sì.” Si rimise supino. Scostò appena le coperte, iniziando a far vagare le dita sul proprio torace. Seguì il profilo di un pettorale, poi dell'altro. Piano, scese sugli addominali. “Ti... voglio qui, il più presto possibile. In Russia, e... nel mio letto.”  
“ _Mon dieu,_ _Vikt_ _ó_ _r_.” Distinse solo la metà della cascata di parole che Chris sussurrò in francese, ma adorava sentirlo scandire il suo nome in quel modo. Era terribilmente, dannatamente sexy. “Non puoi fare così.”  
“Posso fare anche di peggio, se mi impegno.”  
“ _Mhh._ E' una minaccia?”  
“Mettiamola così. Se non cerchi un volo per San Pietroburgo entro cinque minuti, la punizione sarà una lunga sessione di sesso via _Skype_.”  
Chris gli regalò un'altra risata irresistibile, e Viktor allungò la testa contro il cuscino, deliziato. Arrivò sull'elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama. Lo percorse con il palmo, lento, poi si fermò.  
“Non mi pare un castigo _particolarmente_ terribile.” Il timbro dello svizzero si fece nuovamente malizioso. “Facciamo che il volo lo cerco ma pigliandomi volentieri anche la punizione, _mh_?”  
“Oh, beh. Concesso, naturalmente.”  
“Sto per rientrare in stanza. Fammi sistemare e accendo il Mac.”  
Sentì i passi di Chris rimbombare in quello che immaginò essere il corridoio del piano dell'hotel. Il suono elettronico di una card, una serratura che scattava. Vide i suoi riccioli biondi, anche, e la sua chiara, morbida barba rada. Quelle spalle larghe che erano state capaci di reggere per anni il peso di tutto quello che lui gli aveva buttato addosso, confidato, affidato. _Negato._  
Lo guardò togliersi una costosissima, morbida giacca francese, quindi slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia – probabilmente quella color carta da zucchero, la sua preferita. Gettarla sulla sedia, passarsi velocemente una mano sul petto. Muscoloso, ampio, e talmente confortante. Sul quale aveva posato la testa innumerevoli notti, nelle città di mezzo mondo, addormentandosi dopo ore di parole sussurrate e gridate, di passione e corpi allacciati. A volte, c'erano state delle lacrime. Più spesso, fortunatamente, risate.  
Infine lo immagino sopra di sé, certo di sentire il suo profumo nelle narici. Allora mosse la mano sul proprio inguine, veloce. Con decisione, si accarezzò.  
“Chris...” riprese con un sussurro. “Ed io... ti sono mancato?”  
Un momento di silenzio. Lo sentì respirare contro il microfono.  
“... Oh, Vik. Non ci sarà mai un momento in cui non mi mancherai.” Un fruscio di vestiti. “... Perché non ci sarà mai un momento in cui non ti penserò. Lo sai.”  
Il ragazzo tacque. Lentamente, riportò la mano sulla pancia.  
“Scusami.”  
“Non scusarti, scemo. Ora guardo i voli.”  
“Io ci sto continuando a provare, Chris. Davvero.”  
“A fare cosa?”  
“A fare la persona adulta anche fuori dalla pista. A smetterla di non sapere mai quello che voglio per... paura di soffrire. Di impegnarmi. O di sbagliare. A... trovare un senso. A prendermi sul serio cura di qualcosa...” L'immagine di Yuri Plisetsky riverso nel bagno del palazzetto gli si materializzò davanti, subito seguita dalla figura, rassicurante, di Christophe che gli sorrideva. Si bagnò le labbra con la lingua. “... e... di qualcuno. Ad amarti nel modo in cui davvero meriteresti. Come... tu ami me.”  
“... Quello che sei mi basta, Vitya. E mi basta il modo in cui mi ami.”  
“Bugiardo.”  
Viktor era certo che lo stesse rifacendo. Abbassare le sue lunghe ciglia con la consueta, triste dolcezza, e sorridere.  
“Ti aspetterò, sempre. Fino a quando sarai pronto.”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli color della luna si coprì gli occhi con un braccio. Sentì le lacrime salirgli nella gola, traditrici, il cuore improvvisamente stretto in una morsa. Tentò di bloccarle, ma la voce di Chris tornò subito a riempire il microfono.  
“Non posso arrivare prima di settimana prossima, purtroppo. Forse, uhm, quella dopo. Devo finire il ciclo di riabilitazione per il piede, Josef mi vuole pronto per gli allenamenti a fine mese. Scusa, non ci stavo pensando. Ma ti prometto che resterò per qualche giorno. Mh, Viktor?”  
Lui tenne il braccio premuto contro gli occhi ancora un po'.  
“... Tra-tranquillo, va benissimo.”  
“Ti prego, smettila di tormentarti. So che lo stai facendo.” Sentì un suono secco, seguito da un piccolo rumore metallico. Chris si stava infilando gli occhiali. “Ormai l'ho accettato, sul serio. Ti starò accanto nel modo in cui vorrai. Non ti chiederò nient'altro, mai, fino a che non sarai tu a farlo. E soltanto se lo desidererai.”  
Viktor allungò una mano sulla testa di Makacchin che, sonnecchiante, aprì un occhio a mezz'asta.  
“Lo so che suona da film, Chris, ma penso continuamente di non meritarti.”  
“Non suona da film. Suona da stronzata.”  
Lo svizzero scoppiò a ridere. La tensione sul proprio sterno sembrò finalmente diminuire e Viktor sentì che poteva, ancora una volta, seppellire ogni senso di colpa. Fino alla prossima crisi, perlomeno.  
“Uhm. Mi scrivevi che sono successe un po' di cose”, riprese Chris. “Di che si tratta?”  
“Oh, ecco...” Il russo chiuse gli occhi, massaggiandosi velocemente lo spazio tra le sopracciglia. “Diciamo che ci sto davvero provando, a prendermi cura di qualcuno. E, uhm, a fare la persona matura... ”  
Li riaprì. La parola _'senso'_ , improvvisamente, aveva iniziato ad assumere dei vaghi contorni, nella sua testa. Una forma ancora indefinita, certo, ma indubbiamente reale.  
Sentì qualcosa muoversi appena sotto lo stomaco, in profondità. Qualcosa che non risentiva più da anni e che gli era immensamente, disperatamente mancato.  
“... E probabilmente, da domani, anche il più-o-meno coach. Per l'immensa gioia di Yakov.”  
Chris rise, di nuovo.  
“Oh, muoio davvero dalla voglia di sentirla, questa storia.”  
  
  
  
C _ontinua..._  
  
_____  
  
Note:  
  
_dasvidania:_ addio.  
_zvezda:_ stella.


	3. In quei mattini, inondati di bellezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor e Yuri iniziano i loro allenamenti ‘speciali’ all’alba, sotto il benestare (più o meno XD) di Yakov. Con l’aiuto e l’affetto dello Zar (sfracellacoglioni, come lo chiama amorevolmente Yuri), di Mila e di Gosha, la piccola Tigre di Russia inizierà finalmente ad aprirsi, e a fidarsi. Poi, Viktor gli proporrà qualcosa. Per provare a capirlo, per aiutarlo a vedersi e, forse, per capire anche se stesso. E Yuri, allora, tornerà indietro. Ritrovando qualcosa che non pensava potesse appartenergli...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci sentiamo a fine capitolo, questa volta.  
> Buona lettura!  
> Leia

  
“ _Tdobroye utro, solnechnyy luch.”  
Prima, arriva sempre la tua voce.  
Poi la polvere nell'aria che, brillante, galleggia nella luce che filtra dalle persiane come una piccola, stupefacente magia. I rumori dei vicini, le macchine giù in strada, la ruvidezza confortante del lenzuolo che non sei mai stato capace di stirare. Ho sentito il nonno dirtelo, una volta. Mi aveva fatto ridere, anche se mi son sempre chiesto perché tutti vogliano far diventare lisce cose che non lo rimangono per niente.  
Mentre ci ripenso mi ci attorciglio per bene dentro. Ruvido e stropicciato, lo adoro. Mi metto subito a costruire piccole caverne di cotone contorte immaginando di esser Dobrynja Nikitič a caccia del terribile drago a dodici teste Gorynyč e di inseguirlo per le Montagne Saracene fino al ponte Kalinov, alle porte del regno dei Morti. Ho fifa di incontrarlo sul serio però, quindi dopo un po' le distruggo.  
Quando finalmente decido di riemergere dalle coperte, i dolci occhi allungati di Avgustin mi stanno aspettando. Avgustin è il coniglio azzurro senza una zampa che sta sulla federa del mio cuscino. Per un 'difetto di fabbrica', mi ha detto il nonno. Ma non m'importa: io gli voglio bene lo stesso, ad Avgustin. E' mio amico. Mi tiene compagnia quando non riesco a dormire, quando la mamma scompare per due settimane e io credo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa che l'ha fatta arrabbiare. Anche se resto a pensarci per ore, però, non riesco mai a capire che cosa. Ma so che è comunque colpa mia, se va via. Dev'essere colpa mia. Per forza.  
E allora piango. Affondo il naso nella pancia di Avgustin, cercando di non fare rumore. Dopo un po' penso che gli sto bagnando tutto il pelo e allora gli chiedo scusa. Lui mi perdona sempre.  
Sono le stesse notti in cui rimani sveglio anche tu, lo so. Vedo la luce in fondo al corridoio, la porta aperta, ma non ho mai il coraggio di alzarmi. Perché voglio essere un bambino che dorme nel proprio letto. Un bambino coraggioso. Anche se qualche volta piange e, alla fine, finisce sempre per scappare dalle fiamme di Gorynyč per tornare da un buffo coniglio zoppo._  
“ _Hai dormito bene, solnyshko?” mi chiedi, e io ti dico una bugia. Come sempre. Come sempre, tu annuisci.  
Mentre mi allacci le scarpe ti fisso le mani. Sono affusolate, e belle. Non so come ma riesco a ricordarmele perfettamente. Il tuo viso invece è in controluce, sfumato, e io cerco disperatamente di metterlo a fuoco, ma ho gli occhi ancora impastati dal sonno, e–  
  
[ –sei solamente il frammento di un sogno sbiadito, ormai? No... è che sta succedendo, adesso. Sto sognando in questo esatto istante e prima del dormiveglia ti sto già dimenticando. Ti sto dimenticando da otto anni, cazzo, ho scelto di dimenticarti, e forse non voglio assolutamente tornare a– ]_  
  
– _delle stanze in penombra, e un fresco profumo di menta. Anche la colazione è una nube vaga, fatta di odori, sapori e parole – forse, mi cucinavi le syrniki? Oh... con il ripieno di mele, giusto, quant'erano buone – e minuti di gesti lenti, zucchero a velo e carezze sulle spalle.  
Tu sei talmente alto, immerso nella luce, così sottile. Mi sembri uno dei marziani che abbiamo visto in quel film alla tv. Tutta colpa della grande finestra sopra il lavello, che non ha tende. Una mattina la mamma le ha strappate via urlando che le facevano schifo. Che tu non eri buono a far niente, e che non avevi gusto (le hai comprate al mercato delle pulci?, ti aveva detto. Cosa siamo, degli straccioni?)  
Mi son sempre chiesto cosa significasse, 'avere gusto'. E chi fossero questi 'straccioni'. A me piacevano, quelle tende. Avevano dei limoni gialli, sopra. Per un sacco di tempo ho pensato che fossero piccole teste di pulcini._  
“ _Usciamo, Yuratchka. E' una bellissima giornata, mh?”  
Andiamo a piedi, ogni mattina. Anche quando fa freddo. Ma a me piace il freddo, forse perché piace a te. E mi piace camminare, perché così puoi tenermi per mano. Ormai son troppo pesante per stare in braccio, che è un'altra delle cose che stranamente riesco a ricordare. Forse. O forse no, non più – la tua barba ruvida contro la mia guancia, i capelli un po' lunghi che mi solleticano le mani, le tengo strette attorno al tuo collo, fortissimo, oh, adesso so perché non volevo mai mettermi i guanti, e quando–  
[ –ero così piccolo, dio, ma sto ancora sognando? No, NO, questo non voglio scordarlo, ti prego, non– ]  
La scuola materna è vicinissima a casa, troppo. Cosa darei per poter mettere i miei passi accanto ai tuoi per altre mille minuti, ma dopo nemmeno quindici siamo già arrivati.  
Alla nostra destra, oltre la strada, c'è il fiume Moscova. Ogni volta mi sembra gigantesco. Lo devi attraversare per andare al lavoro ed è l'unica cosa che odio, credo. No, non è vero. Nemmeno quell'alto muro rosso oltre la sponda del fiume mi piace un granché. Mi sembra una prigione, anche se tu continui a dirmi che fa parte del Cremlino che è, tipo, una cosa molto importante per la Russia. Io, però, non sono convinto. Anche se i tetti delle torri, dentro, sono d'oro, e il grande palazzo bianco che si riflette nell'acqua sembra quello di un principe delle fiabe._  
“ _Quando mi porterai con te, al di là del fiume?”  
E' una domanda che ti faccio quasi ogni giorno. Anche se mi fa paura, l'idea di andare al di là della prigione rossa. Così come mi fa paura il ponte. Ogni volta che mi lasci alla scuola materna, dopo che mi baci e vai via – fa’ il bravo raggio di sole, mh? e quando me lo dici sorridi, ma con così tanta tristezza [ce l'ho ancora incisa nel cuore, è diventata il mio cuore, ma non l'ho mai saputo, no, non l'ho mai capito] – mi metto a seguire con gli occhi la tua sagoma spostarsi lungo i mattoni color sabbia. Diventi così piccolo mentre ti allontani, e non lo sopporto, e nell'esatto momento in cui scompari tra il cielo e la pietra penso che non tornerai mai più da me. Dopo la mamma, ho il terrore che lo farai anche tu. Che te ne andrai, e svanirai, e che sarà ancora una volta colpa mia. Prima per due giorni, poi per quattro. Per sette, quindici. Poi, per sempre._  
“ _Oh, Yura. Quando sarai grande. Presto.”  
Sento le dita della maestra stringersi attorno alle mie. Un rumore sordo, e la Moscova che scompare dietro al portone.  
Le lacrime mi riempiono gli occhi, ma le mando immediatamente giù. Perché, forse, basta che non pianga davanti a te. Anzi, che non pianga mai più. Che continui a stare nel mio letto, che mangi sempre tutto, che non ti chieda nessun giocattolo nuovo, che non faccia mai i capricci. Che non ti domandi più perché non puoi portarmici prima che diventi grande, dall'altra parte del fiume.  
Tornerai presto, ne sono sicuro. Appena si farà buio, o poco più tardi. Oggi, domani, e per tutti i giorni che verranno – tu tornerai da me, sempre. Poi, quando finalmente arriverà l'estate, andremo anche a trovare il nonno. O magari verrà prima lui, se la nonna guarirà. Magari, per la mia recita di fine anno. Oh... e forse ci sarà anche la mamma. Forse, per allora, mi avrà di nuovo perdonato, e avrà deciso di rimanere per sempre a casa. Sì... lo farà sicuramente. E allora saremo di nuovo tutti insieme, e–_  
  
Yuri cercò di tenere gli occhi aperti. Il vento stava soffiando forte.  
Serrò i lacci del cappuccio della felpa sotto il mento, calandoselo il più possibile sulla fronte e poi, con un piccolo sbuffo, risollevò lo sguardo. Oltre la ragnatela scompigliata dei suoi ciuffi dorati la Neva luccicava tremolante, baciata dal primo, pallido velo di luce di una gelida ma incredibilmente tersa mattinata primaverile. Il sole era sorto da nemmeno venti minuti e Yuri aveva percorso le strade di San Pietroburgo immerso in una strana quiete irreale, intontito dal sonno e dagli strascichi di sogni meravigliosi, o forse terribili. Non ne era certo. Non lo era mai, di quello che sognava. Nel limbo incolore tra l'incoscienza e la veglia ogni immagine scivolava via dalla sua testa come sabbia tra le dita, finissima, sgretolandosi infine in una malinconia muta e senza identità che lo lasciava con un nodo alla gola per ore. Aveva costantemente la sensazione che sarebbe stato importante, ricordare. Fondamentale. Ma non ci riusciva mai.  
Non si rese conto di essersi fermato all'imbocco del _Tuchkov bridge_ finché un gabbiano non gli volò accanto, lanciando un breve strillo acuto non appena lo superò. Allora, Yuri distolse le iridi dall'acqua. _Non è la Moscova_ , si disse, cercando un po' di tepore in fondo alle tasche foderate di pile della felpa. _Ovvio che non lo è. Non sei a casa, Plisetsky. Ma la tua nostalgia è fottutamente inutile, quindi vedi di fartela passare._  
Riprese a camminare riportando lo sguardo sulle sneakers leopardate, insofferente. _Fattela passare per l'ultima volta,_ ripetè dento la propria testa. _Così magari la smetterai di essere un merdoso bambino frignante._  
Iniziò a sentire delle piccole fitte alla spalla. Provò allora a spostare la tracolla del borsone più in alto, verso il collo, ma imprecò dal dolore. Sembrava che gli stesse segando il trapezio a metà. È che pesava più del solito o, almeno, era quella la sensazione. Gli pesavano i pattini. Gli pesava trascinare se stesso, ad ogni passo.  
“... _Yuriii!_ Sei leeeento, daaaai!”  
Spostò la mano dalla cinghia, spiaccicandosela sulla faccia.  
_A proposito di pesi. La medaglia d'oro delle palle al piede._  
E mentre iniziava a stropicciarsi con notevole violenza entrambi i bulbi oculari cercò di quantificare il fastidio che la voce di Viktor Nikiforov era istantaneamente capace di generare in lui ogni volta che gli raggiungeva il timpano. Quando si rese conto di star aumentando pericolosamente la pressione delle proprie dita sulle palpebre – il dolore era un buon campanello d'allarme – pensò che fosse meglio ricacciare le mani nelle tasche per non auto-cavarsi gli occhi in meno di cinque secondi.  
Si decise a guardarlo solo quando arrivò a un metro dalle sue ridicole _Nike_ immacolate. Appoggiato alla ringhiera del ponte e imbacuccato in un accecante piumino arancio fluo il ragazzo lo stava fissando con un'espressione quasi giubilante, la punta del naso affilato arrossata dal vento.   
“Fammi capire che cazzo c'hai da essere così felice, Nikiforov. Ci sono meno due gradi, sono morto di sonno e non mi sento più il culo dal freddo.”  
“Oh, beh. Sono allegro perché oggi è il primo giorno del nostro allenamento speciale.” Viktor si raddrizzò, iniziando a dondolare allegramente sul posto. Una bici sfrecciò loro accanto. “Ed è una _belliiissima_ giornata, non trovi? Dopo tutta quella pioggia, poi.”  
“Okay, vediamo subito di ridimensionare tutto 'sto magnifico, _deliraaaante_ entusiasmo.” Yuri scartò velocemente una gomma. Se la lanciò in bocca. “Primo, non c'è proprio niente di speciale, a parte la tua giacca orrenda. Sembri un'arancia radioattiva. Secondo, ti ho detto giusto che potevamo provarci. Se la cosa non mi convince la finiremo qui, chiaro?”  
Viktor sollevò un sopracciglio. Tirò fuori un burro cacao dalla tasca destra, passandoselo velocemente sulle labbra.  
“Chiarissimo.”  
“E non c'è bisogno che mi aspetti sul ponte. Non ho due anni e non ho bisogno della balia, te l'ho già detto.”  
“Mh-hhh. Magari lo faccio perché mi fa piacere?”  
Non diede a Yuri il tempo di replicare. Sollevò un braccio, facendo apparire tra le dita un piccolo sacchetto di speciale carta termica. Glielo allungò con un sorriso.  
“Sono appena usciti dal forno. Anche se, uhm, in realtà forse sono fritti. Anzi, sicuro.”  
Lasciò cadere la busta e Yuri, preso alla sprovvista, si tese in avanti per afferrarla al volo. Si era dimenticato i guanti a casa di Yakov e nello stringere la carta si accorse che era piacevolmente calda, giusto appena un po' oleosa. Un dolce profumo fragrante gli arrivò alle narici e, immediatamente, un sentiero fatto di invisibili ma tangibili pezzetti della stessa malinconia del dormiveglia di quella mattina si fece strada da qualche parte nella sua testa, per poi precipitare subito giù, in un angolo dimenticato del suo cuore.   
“Mangiali mentre andiamo. La colazione è fondamentale per un atleta e Yakov mi dice che non la fai quasi mai. Non l'avrei mai detto dopo l'altra sera, giuro.” Viktor scosse lentamente il capo. Sorrise, ancora.“Okay, anche se hanno una bella quantità di ricotta nei prossimi giorni proveremo a pensare a qualcosa di un po' più proteico e... _mmh_ , bilanciato, ecco. Anche perché se il vecchio scopre che ti nutro a grassi e fritti mi ammazza. Però... credo che un po' di dolcezza per iniziare bene ci voglia, giusto?”  
Si girò. Yuri restò a fissarlo avanzare lungo il ponte, inebetito, quindi aprì il sacchetto. Tre, invitanti _syrniki_ lo stavano guardando dal fondo, gonfie di un qualche ripieno sicuramente ipercalorico non ancora identificabile. Ne prese subito una tra le dita, inalandone ancora una volta il profumo a pieni polmoni. Era deliziosa. E incomprensibilmente, misteriosamente struggente.  
“Iniziamo alle sei e mezza in punto quindi, non appena entriamo, va' subito a cambiarti” aggiunse Viktor, di spalle. “Sappi che sarò severo quanto Yakov.”  
Il ragazzo continuò a camminare, in attesa di risposta – o, perlomeno, di movimento – ma quando nessuna delle due cose si manifestò, si bloccò. Si volse nuovamente verso Yuri.  
Era ancora immobile all'inizio del ponte, una _syrniki_ in una mano e il sacchetto nell'altra. Sembrava non saper esattamente cosa fare con nessuna delle due cose e Viktor, allora, scoppiò a ridere.   
“Su, biondo addormentato dalle chiappe gelate, andiamo. E ripeto, mangia. Sono solo dolci, non ti mordono mica. Al massimo ti faranno mettere su qualche etto. Ma... credimi, tra un'ora esatta te li avrò già fatti smaltire.” Il sole aveva appena superato le frondose chiome degli alberi disseminati lungo il fiume e la luce bianca dell'alba investì i capelli di Viktor, facendoli brillare nell'aria fredda di San Pietroburgo come filamenti di puro argento. “Vedrai, ci scalderemo in un attimo.”  
Yuri annuì piano, iniziando a muovere meccanicamente prima una gamba, poi l'altra. Il venticinquenne, nuovamente di schiena, non potè vederlo addentare finalmente la _syrniki_ e, arrivati oltre la metà del ponte, asciugarsi con una manica delle inspiegabili, silenziose lacrime che il vento aveva liberato dalla piccola prigione delle sue ciglia.  
 

~

  
La mattinata andrò sorprendentemente bene. Non litigarono nemmeno una volta e Yuri ebbe addirittura un paio di momenti di surreale, fantascientifica umiltà.  
Viktor, in effetti, non se la cavò affatto male. La sera prima si era fatto mandare un dettagliato programma d'allenamento da Yakov, il quale – nonostante il prevedibile scetticismo sulle sue doti da coach improvvisato – non gli aveva fatto nemmeno troppe domande. In fondo era stato lui a chiedergli aiuto con Yuri e Viktor sapeva che, quando il vecchio non insisteva, significava che si stava fidando. In qualche modo.  
Non sarebbe comunque tornato a San Pietroburgo prima della settimana seguente, per cui si era limitato ad inviare il file della scheda di Yuri all'indirizzo e-mail del proprio allievo aggiungendo però, via _Whatsapp_ , anche una deliziosa, supersplatter GIF animata di un pattinatore che, nel riatterrare sulla pista dopo un salto, si schiantava sul ghiaccio sfracellandosi in decine di rossi pezzi di carne sanguinolenta. _Lasciamelo vivo, Vitya,_ aveva digitato subito dopo nella chat. _Vivo e tutto intero. Ci tengo parecchio, al ragazzo._  
Viktor – divertitissimo dall'insospettabile gusto _gore_ di Yakov – era stato immediatamente tentato di mostrare l'immagine a Yuri. Poi, ci aveva ripensato. In realtà era praticamente certo che l'avrebbe apprezzata (e pure parecchio), ma i _triggers_ di una persona che soffriva di attacchi di panico potevano essere insospettabili e lui, purtroppo, lo sapeva benissimo. Non voleva rischiare. E non voleva agitarlo per niente. Il pollice era quindi ridisceso in basso, a sfiorare il primo tasto sullo schermo – _ed è molto meglio se Yuri pensa che Yakov è tranquillo sul serio, con me_ – per uscire dalla schermata di inoltro della chat.  
Rimanevano in pista dalle sei mezza alle nove e mezza. Yuri rientrava negli spogliatoi quando gli altri gruppi iniziavano ad arrivare mentre Viktor, naturalmente, proseguiva gli allenamenti con loro. Nel pomeriggio, invece, facevano insieme lunghe sessioni di allungamento e potenziamento in una piccola sala della palestra situata al primo piano dello _Sport Champions Club_. La sera tardi capitava che tornassero sul ghiaccio un altro paio d'ore.  
A volte incrociavano Georgi e Mila che, al corrente del training alternativo dei due, non mancavano mai di chiedere a Yuri come stesse andando. Gosha sembrava esser diventato più empatico con lui – lo sforzo era evidente e Viktor lo apprezzò tantissimo, soprattutto perché conosceva a memoria i limiti dello strampalato narcisismo dell'amico (corrispondente a una moderata stitichezza emotiva senza molte speranze a parte, ovviamente, quando si trattava di Anya).  
Una delle prime sere dopo l'inizio dell'allenamento speciale, mentre erano tutti insieme a cena nel ristorante messicano sotto casa di Mila, Georgi aveva addirittura finito per chiedere a Yuri di accompagnarlo a fare shopping. Cercava 'un outfit elegantemente e romanticamente punk, graffiante ma di estrema classe' per scortare la fidanzata ad una festa a tema organizzata dall'agenzia di modelle per la quale lavorava: con il suo solito, catastrofico tono melodrammatico aveva concluso la descrizione del suo completo dei sogni aggiungendo che Yuri era assolutamente il solo, in tutta la Russia, che avrebbe potuto consigliarlo. Lui era sembrato inizialmente scocciato (forse, imbarazzato?) ma, alla fine, Gosha l'aveva sentito borbottare uno strascicato 'okay' mentre tentava di nascondersi dietro alla scodella gigante di chips di mais appena lasciata sul tavolo dalla cameriera. A Viktor, seduto accanto a lui, dopo la seconda patatina affogata in un lago di salsa piccante non era sfuggita la vaghissima ombra di un sorriso.  
Nelle ore centrali le giornate avevano cominciato ad essere tiepide e ogni tanto Mila riusciva, invece, a convincere Yuri ad andare a correre con lei. Dal loro primo incontro-scontro di qualche settimana prima la ragazza aveva imparato a tenere una certa distanza fisica tra loro ma si sorprese ad accorgersi che, spesso, era Yuri stesso a voler rompere quelle barriere. Come quando le rubava la borraccia le volte in cui rallentavano l'andatura per recuperare fiato: iniziava a correrle intorno per sfidarla con una lunga serie di linguacce a riprendersela e lei, allora, scattava. Era veloce, Mila, molto più di Yuri. Lo inseguiva finché – puntualmente – non riusciva ad immobilizzarlo con una fulminea mossa di karate (era una fierissima cintura nera, terzo dan – il padre era insegnante di arti marziali a Novosibirsk, la sua città natale, da oltre trentacinque anni) e ogni volta che ne sfoderava una nuova, Yuri rideva. Aveva iniziato a ridere parecchio, con lei.  
Le loro lotte finivano sempre con un crollare a terra assieme ma, nonostante i ripetuti contatti ravvicinati, la giovane tigre di Russia non sembrava più essere infastidita dal tocco di Baba. Soltanto una volta, scompigliandogli distrattamente i capelli, Mila l'aveva notato irrigidirsi. Si era fatto silenzioso e, per un lunghissimo momento, non aveva più parlato. Un'ora più tardi le aveva chiesto scusa. _Ho una foto in cui me lo fa mia madre,_ aveva mormorato mentre tornavano verso il palazzetto. _Non me lo ricordo sul serio. Cioè, non credo. Non come ricordo i suoi schifosi abbracci. Ma non mi piace quando mi toccano i capelli._  
“... E poi, ti sei sentito meglio? Intendo, dopo che glie l'hai detto.”  
Viktor fece scivolare i pattini verso il bordo pista. Yuri, invece, si schiarì rumorosamente la gola, iniziando a mordicchiare il beccuccio di plastica forato della _Gatorade_ che teneva contro le labbra.  
“Uhm... Sì.”  
“Bene, direi.”  
Il tredicenne lo fissò di traverso.  
“Bene un cazzo. Mi sento un malato mentale. Ancora un po' e inizierò a credere che quei bambini sfigatissimi di Suor Calcutta erano meno imparanoiati di me.”  
“Ehm... _Madre... Teresa_ di Calcutta?”  
“Quella. La vecchia secca.”  
“O... okay. Cioè, non è proprio il primo paragone che mi sarebbe venuto in mente, ma...” Viktor trattenne un piccolo sorriso. Gli si mise accanto. “... Quello che intendevo, Yuri, è che rispetto a due settimane fa hai fatto enormi passi in avanti. Con Mila. E con Georgi, anche.”  
“Uhm, se lo dici tu.”  
“Ne sono sicuro.”  
“ _Ooo-kay,_ Doc.”  
Yuri si staccò dal bordo, scocciato. Fece un ampio giro della pista e, nel riavvicinarsi, eseguì un triplo _Axel_ e un triplo _Toe-loop_ in successione. Riatterrò esattamente davanti a Viktor che, veloce, lo raggiunse.  
“Ottimo. A parte il filo esterno iniziale dell' _Axel_ , cioè.” Superò Yuri. “Devi essere molto più preciso nelle entrate se vuoi che i giudici ti diano il massimo dei GOE.”  
Prese velocità, facendogli cenno di osservarlo. Quando replicò i due salti con pulizia sopraffina – e una preparazione minima, fluida, in una danza continua e senza peso – l'altro sbuffò.  
“Okay, _L_ _eggenda Inumana_ ” gli urlò. “Meno casino all'inizio, un sacco di punti poi. Ho afferrato.”  
Il suo tono irritato risuonò nella struttura deserta con un piccolo rimbombo. E mentre arrestava le lame dorate davanti alla propria bottiglietta d'acqua abbandonata contro uno dei pannelli, Viktor lo intravide accasciarsi, molle, sul bordopista inondato dai limpidi raggi del mattino. Raccolse l'acqua. Sospirò.  
“... Ascolta. Nessuna sofferenza va sminuita. Tutto quello che provi ha un senso e una ragione, e va bene così” riprese allora il ragazzo con dolcezza, avvicinandosi. “I bambini poveri lasciali in India. Loro hanno la loro storia, tu hai la tua. Che non ha certo meno valore, o è meno degna di considerazione. Stai con quello che c'è, Yuri.”  
Il ragazzino si aggrappò al perimetro di plastica con entrambe le braccia. Vi premette contro la guancia sinistra e, sbadigliando, fissò lo Zar di Russia.  
“Quello che c'è fa un po' schifo, ti dirò.”  
“Oh, ma dai. Non mi pare proprio. Ad esempio... come vanno adesso, gli attacchi?”  
Lui rimase silenzioso. Per una manciata di secondi sembrò guardare un punto cieco oltre la testa di Viktor.  
“Uhm. La scorsa settimana ne ho avuti solo due, a dire il vero. Uno, stranamente, mentre tornavo a casa, perché... oh, non lo so. C'era un cazzo di casino, in strada. Troppa... troppa gente. Un incidente, o qualcosa del genere. Sirene ovunque. Mi sono sentito soffocare.” Si risollevò. “E l'altro... appena prima di andare a dormire, martedì. Mi succede, qualche volta, anche se non sono mai forti come quelli che mi capitavano durante gli allenamenti, o nelle gare. La sera è come se... se mi pigliasse un'assurda paura di non so bene cosa. Voglio dire, forse è perché devo chiudere gli occhi, cazzo ne so.”  
“Tipo che hai paura di... non svegliarti più?”  
Yuri recuperò la _Gatorade._ Ne bevve un sorso.  
“Non lo so. Uhm... No. No, non credo.”  
L'altro tornò ad appoggiarsi contro la balaustra, girandosi lentamente verso la pista. Il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi sembrò fondersi con quello davanti ai pattini di Yuri, che iniziò a fissare con sguardo quasi vacuo.  
“Quel... terrore costante, dico. Sai... di sparire. Di non poter far più nulla. Di... non essere più in grado di...”  
Non proseguì ma restò sospeso – le iridi azzurre lontanissime, come perse da qualche parte, e inaccessibili. Yuri, allora, gli si avvicinò. Iniziò a schioccargli le dita sotto al naso.  
“Oi? Plisetsky chiama Zar sfracellacoglioni?”   
“... Ah. Sì.” Ci mise un attimo, a scuotersi. Si passò entrambe le mani sul viso. “Pensavo... ecco, pensavo ad alta voce. Lascia stare.”  
Yuri non sembrò affatto convinto ma Viktor si allontanò di qualche metro, veloce, le mani piantate sui fianchi. Chinò la testa soltanto un momento. La rialzò.  
“... Mi dicevi, solo... due, la scorsa settimana? E... mentre ci alleniamo?”  
“Mai. Mentre ci alleniamo, mai.” Il giovane russo sollevò un angolo delle labbra, soddisfatto. “I miei salti ti ringraziano una cifra.”  
“Ne sono felice. E sì, si vede. Sei migliorato nettamente, Yuri.”  
La sinuosa figura di Viktor – fasciata nel consueto completo scuro di lycra nero – si allontanò ulteriormente dal bordo per stagliarsi, netta, al centro del chiarore latteo della pista. Quando si rigirò sulle sue labbra era tornato un piccolo, sincero sorriso entusiasta.   
“Al _Gran Prix Junior_ , quest'estate, farai sfaceli” sentenziò a voce alta. Lo spazio vuoto intorno a lui propagò la sua voce fino alla sommità del palazzetto. “Potrei già metterci la mano sul fuoco, Yura!”  
Il tredicenne sogghignò. Se Nikiforov lo chiamava Yura stava bene. Fin troppo.  
“... Lo vedremo, Viktor.”  
“Oh, _essù_. Anche tu puoi chiamarmi Vitya.”  
“Manco se mi punti una pistola alla tempia e mi costringi a mettermi i costumini da _drag queen_ ubriaca di Georgi.”  
“Nemmeno quando vincerai un nuovo, bellissimo oro e, sul podio, ricorderai questi meravigliosi allenamenti con il migliore giovane coach del mondo?”  
“Uhm, lasciami pensare...” Yuri prese a battersi l'indice sulle labbra, fintamente pensieroso. “... Preferisci che dia una testata sui bei dentini bianchi di quello splendido coach adesso o dopo che l'avrò  
vinto?”  
Viktor scoppiò a ridere, di cuore. Si riavvicinò rapido al bordo e, una volta raggiunto il pannello d'accesso, uscì dal ghiaccio. Yuri lo osservò infilarsi i coprilama. I suoi movimenti erano veloci, molto più del solito – quasi impazienti. Poi, lo vide entrare nella saletta d'osservazione della pista.  
Solitamente era il regno incontrastato di Yakov e Yuri potè facilmente immaginarlo scrutare la lastra d'acqua ghiacciata da dietro i pannelli trasparenti. Non lo vedeva da un sacco, il vecchio. Sarebbe tornato a casa giusto quella sera.   
“Prima di andare, ecco... vorrei provare una cosa diversa.”  
Viktor stava tornando verso di lui. Reggeva in mano il telecomando che regolava l'impianto sonoro del palazzetto, usato per gli allenamenti degli atleti e per i piccoli eventi aperti al pubblico. Per le competizioni nazionali e internazionali, ovviamente, c'erano invece le regie televisive con i loro sofisticati mezzi tecnici.   
“Non fa parte del programma di oggi, diciamo che è più un... cercare di capire.”  
“Capire cosa?”  
“Questo... dovrai dirmelo tu.”  
Viktor spinse qualcosa sul piccolo display centrale. Passarono giusto un paio di secondi prima che un'eterea, evanescente melodia cantata da una bella voce maschile riempisse nell'aria. Il genere era _ambient_ ed elettronico con un qualcosa però di intimo, e profondamente commovente.  
L'altro prese subito a fissarlo da dietro il bordo, interrogativo, ma il ragazzo incrociò le braccia. Il pezzo durò meno di tre minuti. Viktor tenne gli occhi chiusi tutto il tempo, come in contemplazione, e solo alla fine del crescendo finale li riaprì.  
Yuri, accasciato sul bordo, stava tranquillamente smanettando al cellulare.   
“... Allora?”  
“Allora che?”  
“Non hai ascoltato nemmeno un secondo, vero?”  
Lui scrollò le spalle, annoiato.  
“Ma sì, sì, ho ascoltato... più o meno. Che roba è? Un po' leccatina. Sofisticata. Gloriosamente smielosa. Non le reggo molto, 'ste robe emozionali.”  
Viktor lo fissò con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Sarà lo _short_ della mia prossima stagione. È un edit di _Shine_ , di Ulrich Schnauss. Me l'hanno... consigliata, se così si può dire.” La linea sulle sue labbra si ridusse ancora, malinconica. “È che... vorrei davvero vederti pattinare su questo brano. Adesso. Lasciandoti... lasciandoti andare.”  
Yuri, che era tornato a digitare sullo _smartphone_ ad una velocità di – probabilmente – mille parole al minuto, rialzò la testa di scatto.  
“... Eh?”  
“Immagina che io sia il tuo pubblico. Fai però finta che non sappia nulla... di Mondiali, di Gran Prix, di trottole o di _L_ _utz._ E che, per la prima volta nella mia esistenza, stia per vedere un'esibizione di pattinaggio di figura.” Viktor si gustò con una certa soddisfazione l'espressione seccata di Yuri. “Insomma, mi dovrai spiegare cos'è. E che cos'è, soprattutto, _per te_.”  
Si sporse sul tredicenne che, sempre più spiazzato, aveva spalancato le braccia sopra il bordopista, il palmo destro ancora occupato dal cellulare. Dopo due, stranamente incespicanti tentativi riuscì finalmente a mettere insieme qualche parola – naturalmente, classiche ingiurie in stile Plisetsky – ma Viktor lo zittì requisendogli il telefono.  
“Oppure... nella playlist c'è già caricato anche il nuovo _short_ di Gosha... ” Allungò un braccio, indicandogli il centro della distesa bianca con un sorriso angelico. “... Un delizioso mix fra un agghiacciante rondò veneziano e l'opening di _Game of Thrones_. Vedi un po' tu.”  
Dopo nemmeno mezzo minuto le note di _Shine_ tornarono a risuonare nel palazzetto. Yuri sostenne il compiaciutissimo, vagamente inquietante sguardo di Viktor finché, con una violenta incisione sul ghiaccio, deviò direzione percorrendo un'ampia curva verso il lato opposto della pista.  
Si chiese perché diavolo dovesse farlo. Cosa c'entrasse con i suoi allenamenti, o con gli attacchi di panico. Ma per una qualche, assurda ragione resistette all'impulso di precipitarsi fuori dal ghiaccio. E di lanciare i pattini in testa a Viktor.  
Scivolò invece sulle lame respirando profondamente una, due volte. La musica si dispiegava in un ipnotico tappeto di note morbidissime mentre la voce, profonda ma dolce, sembrava recitare una poesia fatta di antiche preghiere lasciate disperdere nel vento.  
Yuri iniziò a muoversi a ritmo di musica, piano. Le strofe erano brevi e lente e lui tentò faticosamente di decifrarle – nonostante capisse bene l'inglese non era per niente facile distinguere le parole. Sembravano però raccontare di fragilità, paura, speranza e rinascita. Di amore, e di bellezza nonostante il dolore.  
D'un tratto qualcosa gli si mosse nella gola, dolce, e le lame sotto i suoi piedi presero a costruire un'appassionata, ispirata sequenza di passi. Percorse l'angolo che lo riportava sull’altro lato sentendosi improvvisamente leggerissimo – _da quant'è che non mi succedeva? Anni sicuramente, tanti_ – e dopo una trottola combinata la cascata di luce che entrava dalla grande vetrata continua intorno alla pista gli sembrò, improvvisamente, accecante.  
La musica crebbe e fu un attimo, il fiato di un istante – i trasparenti occhi di Viktor lo trovarono, traboccanti di qualcosa di indefinibile ( _è fottutamente sleale, Nikiforov, nauseante, porco cazzo, giuro che se quello è affetto, io_ – _)_ e poi qualcosa, qualcuno, una cucina, _quella di Mosca, sì_ , _ma_ _la finestra è senza tende? Dio quanta luce, quanta –_ prima che ogni cosa diventasse esatta, e preziosa. Un triplo _Lutz_ , altri passi, le proprie dita verso il cielo e, in mezzo, la sua anima sospesa, cullata, riportata ad ogni singolo mattino di gioia – _e quella volta cos'era? Ma certo, il lago, il lago all'alba, col nonno, pattinavamo, era marzo –_ e ancora una _Biellman_ , e un altro salto – _papà, papà, sei arrivato anche tu, hai messo i pattini rossi! Ti faccio vedere quello che ho imparato, non sono ancora molto bravo, papà, ma anche se cado guardami lo stesso... Guardami, papà!_  
La melodia salì in un riverbero finale di suoni per poi sciogliersi in un dolcissimo, nostalgico commiato di timide note pizzicate su una chitarra. Yuri, allora, terminò l'ultima trottola. Non seppe quantificare il tempo che trascorse prima che decidesse di abbassare la testa e riaprire gli occhi, ma quando sollevò le ciglia bionde lo sguardo limpido di Viktor era ancora lì, immerso nella luce.  
_… Ti guardo, Yura. Ti guarderò sempre. E anche se cadrai, non importa._  
Con delle lunghe falcate iniziò a coprire la distanza che li separava. Dovette fare un notevole sforzo per tornare a percepire _davvero_ il ghiaccio sotto i pattini, oltre che il proprio corpo. Si sentiva stordito ma anche, in qualche modo, meravigliosamente bene. Voleva piangere e ridere allo stesso tempo. Volevo pattinare di nuovo, subito. E tornare. A qualunque cosa a cui era tornato in quei tre minuti.  
Si fermò davanti a Viktor, ansimante. Lui gli gettò una lunga, benevola occhiata e, alla fine, inclinò appena la testa. Con sconfinata tenerezza. La luce li accarezzava ancora, tersa.  
“Dunque... perché pattini, Yuri?”  
 

~

  
_Ulitsa Glinki 3,  
terzo piano,  
ore 21.54_  
 

“Sono felice che ti stia trovando bene nel nuovo gruppo. Davvero, ragazzo mio.”  
Yuri spinse il portatile in fondo al letto, stendendosi velocemente a pancia sotto. Quando risistemò l'inclinazione dello schermo riapparendo nel piccolo riquadro in basso a destra Nikolai Plisetsky, accanto a lui nella porzione più grande, si sciolse in un ampio sorriso da sotto i curati baffi sale e pepe. Allungò un braccio oltre il campo della fotocamera per recuperare la tazza di caffè che stava sorseggiando dall'inizio della loro chiamata _Skype._  
“Nikiforov mi è sempre parso in gamba. Dalla tv, almeno. E questa Mila, e... Georgi, anche. Mi sembrano simpatici.”  
“Uhm, sì. Sono... _okay._ ” Yuri piegò i gomiti, nascondendo per un attimo la bocca dietro alle dita intrecciate. “Nonno, senti...”  
L'uomo riappoggiò la tazza. Yuri si ritrovò a fissare la porzione di tavolo accanto al suo gomito rendendosi conto di conoscere alla perfezione ogni venatura del legno – e macchia, e scheggiatura – per poi risalire con lo sguardo fino alla finestra alle sue spalle, sopra al lavello. Le tende che avevano comprato insieme, l'estate prima, erano ancora su. Aggrottò la fronte.  
“... I pattini rossi, quelli... che hai usato fino a qualche anno fa al lago di Senezh. Con me, intendo. Erano... di papà?”  
Nikolai sollevò le sopracciglia, stupito.  
“Certo. Li aveva comprati quando aveva deciso di insegnarti a pattinare. Tu adoravi il rosso, e ci ha messo letteralmente mesi per trovarne un paio di quel colore.” Abbassò lo sguardo. Quanto tornò a cercare quello del nipote era dolce, e lontano. “Avevi quattro anni. Credevo... l'avessi sempre saputo. Li ha usati per tutto l'inverno. Proprio a Senezh.”  
Yuri restò in silenzio per un momento, le grandi iridi verdi fisse sulle rugose mani del nonno.  
“No, non lo sapevo. E non mi ricordavo più del lago. Cioè, non sapevo di esserci stato... anche insieme a lui.”  
“Oh.” Una linea piena di rimpianto si allargò, lenta, sulla bocca di Nikolai. “Tuo padre... adorava Senezh. E adorava portartici. In estate, ma soprattutto in inverno. Purtroppo ha potuto farlo soltanto per... ecco, molto poco.”  
“ _Mh._ ”  
“Vuoi dirmi... che te ne sei ricordato adesso?”  
“Uhm, sì. Stamattina. Dei pattini e... del lago, anche.”  
“Yuratchka, stai... stai bene? Perché se... ”  
La porta dell'ingresso sbatté. Potya miagolò nel corridoio e, subito, una profonda, rasposa voce maschile sembrò rispondergli, allegra. Kolya vide Yuri allungare la testa fuori dall'inquadratura.  
“Yura...”  
“Scusa _dedushka_ , devo andare. Ci risentiamo presto, okay?”  
Il tredicenne si riabbassò sulla fotocamera restando leggermente in penombra. Nikolai sospirò.  
“Ma certo, vai. Ricordati solo che...” Solamente il figlio e la moglie avevano potuto conoscere lo stesso, infinito affetto con cui Nikolai Plisetsky sorrideva al nipote. Il suo severo cuore moscovita non l'aveva concesso a nessun altro, nella sua vita. “... Ecco, che ti voglio bene. Moltissimo.”  
Yuri sfuggì al suo sguardo. Indugiò un bel po' sui vecchi tasti consumati del portatile prima di riuscire a rialzare la testa.  
“T-ti... voglio bene anch'io”, farfugliò a fatica. “Ora... devo veramente staccare. Ciao.”  
Terminò la chiamata. Richiuse il portatile di netto e, nel rimettersi seduto, sembrò restare in ascolto. La porta cigolò. Quando smise, sorrise.  
“Sei stato via un botto.”  
Yakov avanzò nella disordinatissima stanza di Yuri col cappotto ancora addosso. Tra le braccia stringeva Potya che, col muso sollevato per godere di piccoli, agognatissimi grattini sul collo – la coccola-specialità riservata da Mr. Feltsman alla seconda tigre di casa, arrivata insieme alla prima in un pacchetto tutto incluso e, ovviamente, inseparabile – ronfava di fusa come un piccolo motore peloso.  
“Hai ragione.” Guardò Yuri, stanco. “Perdonami. Cose noiose. Uhm, spiacevoli. Eredità e litigi.”  
Lui incrociò le gambe in una maniera che avrebbe fatto invidia ad un contorsionista. Iniziò a massaggiarsi un piede, giocherellando con uno dei numerosi cerotti semistaccati che gli ricoprivano il tallone.  
“Oh. Chi è morto?”  
“Mio fratello.”  
“ _Ohccazzo._ Mi spiace un sacco, Yakov. Sono un imbecille. Scusa.”  
“Grazie, Yuratchka. Figurati. Era... malato da tempo.”  
Potya saltò giù. Percorse con felpata sinuosità un paio di metri invasi da un piccolo cumulo di vestiti abbandonati – una marea di calzini, leggings da allenamento, un paio di felpe, un rosso grumo informe che, probabilmente, una volta era stata una t-shirt – e dopo averli scrupolosamente annusati raggiunse il loro proprietario sopra al letto. Nonché il proprio.  
Yakov, invece, camminò fino alla grande libreria che correva lungo la parete più ampia. Dietro ad una fila di _action figures_ di qualche, misterioso _anime_ giapponese (robottoni e affini, l'ultima passione di Yuri), notò che c'erano ancora parecchi libri lasciati lì da Viktor. Il suo allievo più grande aveva sempre adorato leggere, soprattutto i grandi classici, e molti glieli aveva regalati proprio lui. _David Copperfield,_ _Amleto_. _Foglie d'Erba_. _Fahrenheit 451, Guerra e Pace._ _Il Grande Gatsby._ _Un albero cresce a Brooklyn. Il Piccolo Principe_. Sullo scaffale più in basso, accanto a dei consunti manuali sul pattinaggio, vide anche una manciata di romanzi contemporanei: _Espiazione_ di McEwan, qualche libro di David Grossman, _L'Atlante delle Nuvole_ di Mitchell, _Molto Forte_ , _Incredibilmente Vicino_ di Safran Foer, _Il Bar delle Grandi Speranze_ di J.R. Moehringer.  
Yakov sfilò l'ultimo dalla libreria, e sorrise. Anche quello glie l'aveva regalato lui.  
“... Come... sta andando, con Viktor?”  
Lo chiese senza voltarsi. Iniziò a sfogliare qualche pagina, lentamente, e il fruscio della carta riempì piacevolmente il silenzio.  
“Bene. Cioè, a volte... vorrei prenderlo a testate.” Il tredicenne cambiò nuovamente posizione. Prese Potya, mettendoselo tra le gambe. “Violente, eh. Ma bene.”  
“Oh, me lo immagino.”  
Yakov rise, poi richiuse il libro. Si girò, prendendosi un attimo per ritrovare la voce dopo un grasso colpo di tosse.  
“Spero però che tu sappia che... ecco, sono sempre qui. Adesso, uhm, anche fisicamente.” Fece una pausa, togliendosi lentamente il cappotto. “Se... qualcosa non va, intendo. O ti stufi. Voglio dire, voglio che tu sia contento. E se questi allenamenti con Viktor ti possono aiutare, benissimo. Ma ci sono... ecco, ci sono anch'io. Uhm. Se ti serve. Se... se vuoi.”  
Potya si girò sul dorso, stiracchiandosi pigramente contro i polpacci di Yuri. Il ragazzo gli affondò le dita nella folta, soffice distesa della sua pancia e quando arrivò alle zampe anteriori lo tirò su, mettendoselo sulla spalla. Sentì appena gli artigli oltre il tessuto del pigiama.  
“Grazie, Yakov”, mormorò poi. Sapeva quanto sforzo gli fosse costato pronunciare quelle parole. In fondo, non erano poi così diversi. “Lo so.”  
Lui era tornato a curiosare tra i ripiani, e non aggiunse altro. Aveva però preso tra le dita la statuina snodata di un robot viola e verde e nell'allargargli un braccio glielo staccò, facendolo cadere a terra. Lo raccolse di tutta fretta, imbarazzato. Goffamente cercò di risistemarlo.  
“Senti, come... com'era Viktor, quando aveva la mia età?”  
La domanda di Yuri sembrò fondersi con la penombra della stanza, morbida. Raramente Yakov gli aveva sentito usare un tono simile, e ne fu sorpreso. C'era infatti della gentilezza inedita nella sua voce – del c _alore_ , quasi – e per un lungo momento l'uomo fece nuovamente vagare lo sguardo sulle coste dei libri. Alla fine riprese tra le mani _Il Bar delle Grandi Speranze_ , prendendo a osservarne la copertina come la foto di un vecchio, fedele amico.  
“Voleva... farmi sempre credere che andasse tutto bene. Essere perfetto, e forte... era la sua ossessione.”  
“Come lo sai?”  
I piccoli occhi del coach russo sembrarono scomparire, quando li socchiuse.  
“Perché di notte lo sentivo piangere” disse, la voce appena più bassa. “Ma non l'ho mai visto farlo. _Mai._ Ogni ora, ogni giorno... per anni, ha sempre e solo sorriso.”  
Potya miagolò due volte. Saltò giù dalla schiena di Yuri per allontanarsi verso l'ingresso, indifferente, e Yakov si voltò.  
Il tredicenne sembrava perso in un qualche, insondabile pensiero, lo sguardo fisso sui listelli del parquet ai piedi del letto. Quando finalmente risollevò il capo, Yakov lo vide prendere un respiro.  
“Che... gli è successo?” chiese infine.  
Il vecchio allenatore fece qualche passo verso la porta. Sulla parete destra c'erano diverse cornici e lui le passò attentamente in rassegna restando a contemplare il viso del proprio allievo dietro il vetro di ognuna. Erano tutte vittorie, a diverse età – foto dal podio, da quotidiani e riviste russe, dai banchetti – con le medaglie, sempre, in bella vista. In nessuna, però, Yuri pareva essere davvero felice. Ma nemmeno triste. Ed era qualcosa che, inspiegabilmente, aveva sempre addolorato Yakov.  
Ovviamente non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di confessarglielo, ma si chiese se avesse fallito, in qualche modo. Come coach. O come qualcos'altro, forse. Se lo chiedeva da anni, in realtà. Per anni, se l'era chiesto a proposito di Viktor.  
“Credo che...” Si inumidì le labbra, malinconico. “... un giorno, te lo racconterà lui.”  
“Uh. Va bene.”  
“Sono un po' stanco, ragazzo. Credo che andrò a dormire.” Sorrise. “Domattina sei ancora il primo ad uscire, giusto?”  
Yuri si raddrizzò sul letto. Sbadigliò.  
“Giusto.”  
“Copriti. Ho sentito che farà ancora più freddo di oggi.”  
“ _Mh._ Figata, proprio.”  
“Buonanotte. Ci vediamo nel pomeriggio. Magari iniziamo a parlare dei programmi, mh? Nel _free_ siamo già avanti, ma dobbiamo ancora scegliere il tuo _short._ ”  
“Okay. 'Notte, Yakov.”  
L'uomo fece per richiudersi la porta alle spalle ma, all'ultimo momento, si riaffacciò.  
“Ah. Potya dorme con me, stanotte.”  
Yuri non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di processare la risposta. Yakov scomparve immediatamente dietro l'anta, e insieme al rimbombo dei suoi passi dal corridoio gli arrivò anche una piccola, sommessa risata.  
“... Vecchio stronzo fottigatti.”  
Sorrise, poi si ributtò sul letto. Sbadigliò ancora. Per un paio di minuti rimase a fissare il soffitto, le gambe ancora assurdamente intrecciate. Per un altro si rosicchiò un'unghia. Alla fine si rigirò sulla pancia, tirandosi il portatile sotto al naso.  
Digitò qualcosa su _Google_. Sembrò studiarsi i risultati per qualche secondo – le iridi verdi che si muovevano, veloci, fiocamente illuminate dal riverbero dello schermo. Fece qualche clic, scelse il terzo link. Passò sul _desktop_ ecercò una cartella. Selezionò un file musicale scaricato due ore prima, lo aprì. Dopo aver recuperato un paio di auricolari abbandonati per terra li collegò all'uscita audio.  
  
… _Shine,  
So fragile...  
Try,  
With such kindness,  
Self-regardless...  
  
Lie,_  
_So truthfully,_  
_All knowingly..._  
  
Riascoltare il brano su cui l'aveva fatto pattinare Viktor riuscendo, finalmente, a collegarlo a delle parole gli provocò un lungo, sottile brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Recuperò velocemente il cuscino. Mentre se lo aggiustava sotto il mento si allungò sulla tastiera per aumentare il volume. Tornò alla pagina delle _lyrics._

_Hide,  
But I'm on your side  
I'm on your side..._  
  
Ripensò a quello che aveva provato in pista, a ciò che si era ricordato. Alla malinconia, inquantificabile, ma anche alla luce, abbagliante. Di una mattina dimenticata di marzo sopra ad un lago ghiacciato, e finalmente ritrovata.  
Poi, rivide gli occhi di Viktor.  
  
_Brighter,  
Closer,_  
_Such love,  
Such fear...  
  
Stand up,_  
_On fire,_  
_Return,_  
_Desire..._  
  
Chiuse i propri. Per un attimo credette di ricordare anche quelli di suo padre ma l'immagine svanì, fugace. Sentì un groppo serrargli la gola. Ma era dolce, in fondo.  
_… Ti guardo, Yura. Ti guarderò sempre._  
Lo poteva essere, ritrovare qualcosa. Anche se erano soltanto dei pattini rossi, e una voce.  
_E anche se cadrai, non importa._  
Non l'avrebbe mai immaginato.  
  
_Burnt out like faded stars,  
we are...  
If I could glow right now,_  
_so far..._

La musica salì. Si mise supino e respirò – senza fretta, profondamente, e cercando di _sentirsi_. Il cuore aveva preso a battergli veloce ma non era ansia, questa volta. Perché qualcosa si era mosso dentro di lui e, per una volta, non l'aveva combattuto. Non l'aveva _soffocato_.  
Una consapevolezza, forse. Di non essere solo, e di non esser fatto soltanto di ombre.  
C'era altro, a comporre quello che era. A _muovere_ quello che faceva. Non era solo rabbia, o dolore, o tristezza. Non era aspirazione alla perfezione o cinismo e non era nemmeno, unicamente, solitudine. O paura. L'aveva visto riflesso nello sguardo di Viktor, tutto quanto, e anche quella canzone lo raccontava – anzi no, lo sussurrava, quasi, e _porcadiquellaputtana_ , _ma quanto è bella?_ Doveva assolutamente spararsi del metal pesante poi, sì, doveva ripigliarsi, mica poteva andarci sotto con una roba del genere, _eh no_ – e lui glie l'aveva voluto suggerire così.  
Viktor gli aveva restituito quella certezza, limpida, lasciando che si specchiasse dentro di lui, lasciando che pattinasse _con lui_.  
D'un tratto sentì le palpebre pesantissime. Riuscì giusto ad allungare un dito verso il player per settarlo sulla ripetizione continua del brano ( _lo sto proprio facendo, bleah_ ), quindi richiuse gli occhi.  
La voce di Viktor gli risuonò un'ultima volta nella testa, fondendosi dolcemente con le ultime, aeree note di _Shine_.  
_… Perché pattini, Yuri?_  
Quando glie l'aveva chiesto, quella mattina, era rimasto in silenzio.  
Ma adesso – ne era certo – avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per ricordare qual era la risposta.  
  
  
C _ontinua..._  
  
_____  
  
Note:  
  
_Tdobroye utro, solnechnyy luch:_ buongiorno, raggio di sole.  
_Dobrynja Nikitič, il drago Gorynyč, le Montagne Saracene e il ponte Kalinov:_ protagonisti di una celebre fiaba popolare russa. Altre info qui: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dobrynya_Nikitich  
_solnyshko:_ piccolo sole.  
_syrniki:_ piatto della cucina russa, bielorussa, lituana e ucraina. Simili a pancake sono fritte, e fatte con ricotta mescolata a uova e farina. Secondo alcune ricette possono essere anche cotte in forno. Le _syrniki_ possono essere semplici o farcite nei più svariati modi: carote, albicocche secche, mele, pere, noci e patate. Possono quindi essere o dolci o salate.  
_lago di Senezh:_ lago russo a sessanta chilometri a nordovest di Mosca.  
_dedushka:_ nonno.  
  
Nella mia testa, _Shine_ è sempre stata la canzone perfetta per rappresentare sia Viktor che Yuri e credo che, ad oggi, sia uno dei miei brani preferiti di sempre.  
Mi commuove profondamente e penso che molto presto la userò per creare un music vid dedicato a uno dei due. Ho addirittura realmente creato un edit dai sei minuti originali, che è esattamente la versione che Viktor userà idealmente per il proprio _short_ nella stagione 2013-2014 (ovviamente nella mia testa... nei prossimi capitoli, ulteriori dettagli su chi glie l'ha suggerita :P ma forse avete già capito) e la stessa su cui fa pattinare Yuri in questo capitolo. Se volete ascoltarla, magari mentre leggete, ecco a voi (anche se so che dovrebbe essere più corta di almeno 30 secondi per essere usata in gara): <https://drive.google.com/file/d/12Wcq6ACtrtb9A5tEoTejhbqiaVOcLXTU/view?usp=sharing>  
Lyrics complete: <http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858689847/> (non sono mai state pubblicate le lyrics ufficiali, per cui si è tentato di ricostruirle. Qui le varie versioni possibili.)  
Per sentire la versione completa, invece (che merita immensamente), vi consiglio questo meraviglioso musicvid: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbcKnxmhLYU>  
  
Infine, per i libri citati: inutile dirvi che sono anche (quasi tutti) alcuni dei miei libri preferiti. Per saperne di più su _Il bar delle grandi speranze_ , da cui ho anche tratto una citazione a inizio fic, googlatelo e avrete qualsiasi info!  
  
Al prossimo capitolo ♥ e grazie ancora per il vostro splendido, meraviglioso supporto. Continuate a farmi sapere che ne pensate, mi raccomando! L'intera scaletta di _Al di là del fiume_ è stilata e, se non cambio qualcosa, Viktor e Yuri (e l'intera crew russa più uno svizzero ogni tanto più, forse, una surprise alla fine) dovrebbero restare con noi per altri due-tre capitoli :)


End file.
